<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weird trip to French Landes by OldOnche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320363">Weird trip to French Landes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldOnche/pseuds/OldOnche'>OldOnche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, F/M, Friendship, Memory Alteration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldOnche/pseuds/OldOnche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts off during an alternative Fullbringer Arc (it happens a few months prior canon | 6-7 months after Aizen's defeat) ; Ichigo still owns his fullbring ; Ichigo &amp; Orihime go to France for holidays but things won't happen as they should.<br/>High relevance of Orihime and a bit of Chad in this story </p><p>Expect a power-up for Orihime &amp; Ichigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bitter Normalcy, Orange Bad Mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first fanfic, I am aware it won't be perfect but I hope you will still enjoy it. I will try to update as often as possible since I wrote 90% of the story so far (since the Covid lockdown in France a few months ago). English isn't my mother tongue so I might need some help further on the story for possible mistakes.</p><p>I don't know how many chapters will be released but I expect it will take some months to complete. Of course, this story is heavily focused on the relationship between Orihime &amp; Ichigo and I will try my best to not make it too cheesy. A bit of fluff is to be expected.</p><p>Disclaimer : I don't own anything related to Bleach</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>________________________________________________________</p><p>
  <em>14th of July - Karakura Town - 7 am</em>
</p><p>"Ichigo ! Wake up already or you'll be late for school !" said a girly voice</p><p>
  <em>Ichigo Kurosaki/15 years old </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hair color : Orange</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eye color : Brown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Occupation : High-school student</em>
</p><p>"Man, I'm tired !" the orange haired mumbled</p><p>
  <em>He cannot see ghosts ...</em>
</p><p>"ICHIGOOOOOOOO ! PREPARE YOURSELF !" yelled Isshin while launching a kick toward his firstborn</p><p>The latter easily dodge the attack before sitting down for breakfast while Isshin hit the wall hard.</p><p>Isshin glanced at his son, "I'm proud of you son ! You finally managed to overcome super daddy !"</p><p>Ichigo sighed, "Shut up old goat ! I'm already pissed off and you're not helping !"</p><p>The mature man wriggled his eyebrows, "What ? Is it because Orihime-chan stomped you ?"</p><p>Ichigo cheeks turned a bit red, "What does make you think Inoue has stomped me ?! Wait ! Why did you even think of something like that ? We are not in any kind of relationship !"</p><p>Isshin now had a large grin upon his face, "It wouldn't hurt if she was interested in you isn't it ?"</p><p>The orange haired teen grumbled, "Whatever ! And keep her out of your stupid thoughts old goat !"</p><p>Karin then added before drinking her hot cocoa, "I'm not taking sides but the old goat has a point, if she was to be interested in you, you wouldn't even notice seeing how dense you are when it comes to girls."</p><p>Yuzu who just came out of the kitchen added, "Ichigo and Orihime-san are together ? That's wonderful !"</p><p>Ichigo blanked, he had a lingering thought all night long and he didn't sleep well at all.</p><p>
  <em>Inoue wasn't in any part of my thoughts to even begin with</em>
</p><p>The young man frowned at his family and then resumed, "You've got it wrong, I had a sort of bad dream but nothing involving any of my friends."</p><p>"Besides, you didn't answer me old goat ! Why did you talk about Inoue ?"</p><p>Isshin then took a serious tone, "Since you bring her back home after school since two weeks ago, I was wondering if anything happened between the two of you. You came back home early last friday"</p><p>Ichigo shot an angry stare at his father, "Just mind your own business old man !"</p><p>The other members of the family went silent and just stared at the young man before resuming their activities.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>"ACHOOOO !" sneezed a bright haired girl</p><p>"Mou ! Why does the little blue men talk about me this morning ?"</p><p>
  <em>It has to be them ! Who could speak about me this early except them ?</em>
</p><p>Orihime Inoue was trying hard to figure out the topic when she looked at the time.</p><p>Rubbing her eyes, Orihime thought out loud, "I better hurry ! Tatsuki-chan will worry if I am late !"</p><p>Rushing towards her closet and pulling out her uniform, she then darted towards her bathroom.</p><p>The water coming down her skin was refreshing and hot enough to fully awake her.</p><p>
  <em>I should ask Kurosaki-kun if he has anything planned for his birthday. Maybe I could even be bold enough to ask him o-out ... AHHHHH ! No way ! He may think I'm a creep for asking him this out of the blue !</em>
</p><p>Gathering her wits, Orihime left her shower and began drying off.</p><p>Blushing a bit, she spoke aloud, "Maybe Kurosaki-kun won't mind after all, I should tell him something like 'I want to thank you for what you have done for me ... US !' "</p><p>
  <em>I should stop thinking about him this early, it's hard to focus on anything but him recently.</em>
</p><p>Sighing, Orihime began to dress. She grabbed her breakfast and lunch then began eating on her way to school.</p><p>Humming to herself then bringing up a fist, "He has been a bit off this past week, I should make him smile today and tomorrow at least !"</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>Ichigo knew it wasn't his day, well if he was honest with himself, everyday wasn't his day since the loss of his powers. He still had habits but not the ability to match his reflexes.</p><p>And this pissed him off more and more since a few weeks, especially when he recently saw Ishida, Inoue and Chad rushing off class to fight hollows.</p><p>He knew he shouldn't mind or even think about it but he felt left out. Of course, he knew his friends didn't think that way but it still left a bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>A few days ago, he didn't even responded to Inoue cheering at him and he tried his best to avoid his friends.</p><p>It wasn't him, Ichigo Kurosaki isn't the kind of man to ignore those he likes and befriends but this time it was different.</p><p>He felt something tightening his heart, something he rarely experienced since the death of his mother. Recently, it was due to the loss of a part of himself ... his powers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, it rains a lot inside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ishida Uryu would lie if he said he didn't worry about Ichigo Kurosaki.</p><p>Both of them often bicker at each other but they both know they are good friends. Yet a special kind of friends.</p><p>He didn't know what occurred to him and he was surprising himself by waiting for Kurosaki at the gates of school.</p><p>Putting his glasses up, Uryu cleared his throat and said "Kurosaki, I wanted to have a word with you."</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo stared at his friend then shrugged "Whatever you want, speak then."</p><p>"Not right at the gates moron, I want to keep a lid on it" spat Uryu</p><p>Ichigo then responded with his bad mood, "You got a problem Ishida ?!" then something twisted crept up his mind, "Wait a minute, tell me it's not a coming out !"</p><p>Uryu then blurted aloud, "Idiot ! I'm as gay as you are, meaning I'm far from being it ! Whatever, just follow me, I don't want Inoue-san or Sado-san to hear what I have to tell you." He then whirled around, leading the way for Ichigo and him.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>A very confused and surprised Orihime watched the scene from afar.</p><p>She heard Ishida saying something like 'he is as gay as Kurosaki-kun is'. The vivid imagination of the gentle healer processed the information and she really tried to suppress any thought about Kurosaki-kun's sexuality.</p><p>
  <em>I hope I misunderstood, yet they both went their way together ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo followed Ishida and seeing they were alone, began to ask, "So, what did you wanna say ? I hope it's important"</p><p>Ishida then glared at him, "Would you stop being a wimp Kurosaki ?"</p><p>Ichigo's eyes grew larger and he shot an angry stare at Ishida, "What the hell Ishida ! What's your problem with me all of a sudden ?!"</p><p>Then Ishida retorted back at him, "My problem ? I don't have any problem with you but it seems <em>you</em> have a problem with us ! You even ignored Inoue-san before the weekend."</p><p>Ichigo barked, "What's your problem you all with Inoue and I ?! First this morning my family then you ? What should I expect ? Inoue and Chad asking me the same thing ?"</p><p>They both went silent then Ichigo began to make his way towards class. Ishida then spoke to him.</p><p>"Just think about what I said Kurosaki, you are not the only one who is suffering", he then went his way far from Ichigo.</p><p>Deep inside, Ichigo thoughts drifted, <em>Maybe I have a problem after all</em></p><p>Adding to the fact that for his imminent birthday, Ichigo would be bothered by his family about his distaste for party.</p><p>He then wondered why he was such an ass with his friends recently.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Orihime went her way to class and she ran into Ishida, asking him if he had a good weekend. He responded neutrally and asked her back.</p><p>"Well, kind of. I have to be honest with you, I was wandering if Kurosaki-kun was upset about me. He walked me home often recently but last friday, he didn't even say hello ..."</p><p>Ishida then reassured her, "Kurosaki is upset with himself because he is an idiot, you don't have to worry Inoue-san. It will take a bit of time for his little brain to catch up with the way he acted."</p><p>"I heard that Ishida." said a frowning Ichigo. Then he looked at Inoue and blushed a bit out of embarrassment.</p><p>Rubbing the back of his neck, Ichigo said, "Hi Inoue, sorry for last friday, I was off and deep in my thoughts. I shouldn't have ignored you."</p><p>"Don't worry Kurosaki-kun ! I was just wondering if I did something wrong ..." Orihime replied with a small sad smile.</p><p>"Nah it's my fault, I promise I won't be that idiot again !" he said to her with a smile.</p><p>Ishida fasely cough, "Yeah, being an idiot is a second nature to you Kurosaki"</p><p>"Shut up damn Quincy !" responded the former shingami</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ochi-sensei gave her lecture but Ichigo's thoughts drifted to the sky, far from his reach.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I feeling this odd all of a sudden ? It's been months since I sacrificed my shinigami powers and yet it's like I lost them yesterday ...<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Ishida who tells me to stop being a wimp ... Am I depressed ? </em>
</p><p>For someone as proud as Ichigo to start questioning his emotional state, it really meant that he needed help but who could help him ?</p><p>
  <em>Dad is a doctor and also a shinigami ... No ! He won't stop making fun of me for at least a year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chad is a good listener but he may not have answers .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ishida ... Hell no !</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki are out of the way too ...</em>
</p><p>Ichigo knew, deep down, that the only person who wouldn't make fun of him and actually, give him leads for answers, would be a certain auburn haired girl.</p><p>
  <em>Inoue maybe ? Now I wonder how to ask her that kind of things without freaking her out.</em>
</p><p>He kept thinking until the lunch bell rang. He sat up and went to Inoue's desk.</p><p>He tried to act nonchalant before asking, "Huh Inoue ?", said girl turned around to look at him, "Can I ask you something weird ?", his eyes left hers, "In private, please ?"</p><p>She flushed before responding with a bright of hope in her voice, "S-Sure Kurosaki-kun ... I g-guess w-we are lunching together ?"</p><p><em>Why can't I stop stuttering</em> <em>?! </em>, were the words repeating endlessly in her mind.</p><p>Ichigo stared back at her and then retorted, "Yeah of course ! I promise I won't bother you too much ahah !"</p><p>Inoue replied shyly to him, "You are not bothering me Kurosaki-kun, it has to be very important for you else you wouldn't need my help."</p><p>He stared at her in silence before groaning, "Would you like to go now ?"</p><p>Inoue happily declared, "Yes ! I follow you !"</p><p>It took less than 5 minutes to find a spot far from eavesdropper, an isolated bench under a sakura tree.</p><p><em>It looks like a place for a big revelation</em>, Orihime blushed at her idea.</p><p>They sat beside each over with a friendly distance between them and they started eating their lunch.</p><p>Then Ichigo spoke, "So I, huh, how am I supposed to say something that embarrassing ..."</p><p>Inoue locked her eyes with his and responded, "Say it as you want, you know I won't judge you whatever it is !"</p><p>Ichigo stared at her bright honey eyes and said in a whisper, "Inoue, I think I'm depressed ..."</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honey eyes make you melt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter !<br/>In this one, I will add more flavor to the plot but it's still runs at a slow pace. I want to make sure everything goes right !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo stared at her bright honey eyes and said in a whisper, "Inoue, I think I'm depressed ..."</p><p>Orihime then asked him, "Is it because of what Ishida-kun told your earlier ?"</p><p>Ichigo was taken aback and quickly responded, "No ! This idiot freaked me out, I thought he was going to confess he had the hots for me !"</p><p>Orihime was startled by his sudden revelation, she looked deeply in his eyes and she saw the pure truth. She repeated his words in her mind and she felt a relief in her heart.</p><p>
  <em>Why didn't I notice it sooner ? It was foolish to think it was on a feeling level ...</em>
</p><p>She held back tears before responding to him with a light sob, "Kurosaki-kun ... So it has to do with your current state of powerlessness ?"</p><p>Ichigo felt bad for bringing Inoue on the verge of tears because, in his mind, of his outburst, but before he managed to say something, she continued on.</p><p>"I know how it feels to be powerless, to watch your friends fight while you can't do anything to help at all ..."</p><p>But she couldn't hold her tears longer as she said, "F-Forgive me Kurosaki-kun for being unable to restore your powers ... I can't ever do anything to help you and it hurts ..."</p><p>She dropped her head on his shoulder and sobbed for a bit longer.</p><p>Sighing, Ichigo tried to hold a small smile before answering her, "Inoue ... You don't have to apologize for anything. You tried your best several times and you did help a lot ! Without you, all of our friends would be crippled or worse ..."</p><p>He also added, "including myself."</p><p>It took a few minutes but Orihime calmed down and shrugged before she retorted.</p><p>"Maybe, but if I wasn't there you wouldn't have been hurt by Sora nor almost got killed in Hueco Mundo ..."</p><p>Ichigo grabbed her hand and squeezed it before adding, "I can't let you say such things Inoue. I promised to protect you, remember ?" </p><p>She looked up and saw a genuine small smile on his face.</p><p><em>I know I can't kiss him but it's tempting ... </em>her mind started to wonder what his lips tastes like before he interrupted her trail of thoughts.</p><p>"I just can't seem to overcome the loss of my powers. I didn't have them for long but I am not whole I guess, like an important part of my being has been ripped off, you know ?"</p><p>Orihime nodded and asked him a simple question, "Do you still want to try having a normal life ?"</p><p>Raising an eyebrow while still looking at her, Ichigo responded, "It's not like I have a choice, I have to try and live a boring life with my 'not-so-normal' friends."</p><p>Giggling, Orihime stared back at him for what seemed like a long moment and then asked him, "Tell me Kurosaki-kun, do you still have your substitute badge ?"</p><p>
  <em>It's probably idiot and I will make him have hope for nothing in the end ... It's still worth a shot if it works !</em>
</p><p>Ichigo tilted his head with a questioning look on his face, "Yes but why do you ask ?"</p><p>Blushing hard, Orihime shared her previous trail of thoughts with him, "It's just a silly thought I had but maybe you still have a part of your power with you, not directly in your soul but <em>physically with you</em>."</p><p>Ichigo frowned but still let her continue on, "You see, my Shun Shun Rikka comes from my hairpins and Sado-kun powers come from his coin, right ? Then I thought that maybe your badge has a power ! ... It's silly, don't you think ?" while grinning at him.</p><p>For a moment that seemed like an eternity from Ichigo's mind, he processed what she had said a few times. At first his brain froze, then the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to be a plausible possibility.</p><p>Ichigo opened his mouth to answer her back but he couldn't say anything, his brain was locked on the flicker of hope she induced in him.</p><p>So Orihime talked first with a hint of sadness, "Sorry Kurosaki-kun, I shouldn't have told you ..." She then tried to run away but her wrist was held firmly by the orange haired teen.</p><p>"Inoue ... Can I ask you a favor ?"</p><p>Her eyes grew wider and she nodded, letting him know she was listening.</p><p>With all his resolve, he looked at her right in the eyes. And with his glance filled with determination, he added, "Can you still hold on this idea and help me to gain my powers back ?"</p><p>Orihime opened her mouth to answer him but she was interrupted by the bell ringing. She was, at first, startled but she nodded back at him before adding with a wink, "We will talk about it when you walk me back home, right Kurosaki-kun ?"</p><p>
  <em>What would I do without you Inoue ? You always have the right words ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ishida watched from his desk as Inoue and Kurosaki went to their respective desks. He saw a light in Ichigo's eyes that he didn't have earlier and deduced that Orihime found the right words for his foolish friend.</p><p>He smiled at the idea and decided to leave it between them as long as Ichigo didn't mess with her. He obviously saw the looks that the two bright haired teen exchanged between one an other on several occasions. Only his two oblivious friends didn't notice the mutual attraction they have between them. He promised to himself he would only help them to try getting together if they didn't made a move before they hit twenty.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo's mind couldn't help but drifting back to what Orihime said.</p><p>
  <em>... maybe your badge has a power ! ...</em>
</p><p>He felt a small smile emerging on his face and, while Ochi-sensei had her back turned to him, he glanced at Orihime just to see what she was up to.</p><p>But Ichigo didn't expected that she would stare back at him. Their gazes locked for several seconds before they both started looking away in embarrassment.</p><p>Both of them started to inwardly giggle and think about the same thing.</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad we talked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Class ended and Ichigo went straight to the gates, waiting for Orihime. She joined him about five minutes later and they started making their way to her flat.</p><p>When all of a sudden, Orihime exclaimed, "I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT !"</p><p>Ichigo was startled and asked her what she had forgotten.</p><p>"We have to go to your house !"</p><p>Ichigo raised an eyebrow before asking, "You didn't come to my house recently, what have you forgotten ?"</p><p>"I can't tell you for now ..." she said in a quiet voice.</p><p>Ichigo simply shrugged it off, guessing it wouldn't help to put pressure on her. He simply agreed with her and they went to the Kurosaki Clinic.</p><p>As usual, Isshin tried to sneak upon his son, only to be welcomed with Ichigo's foot. He ran up to the poster of his late wife, crying and blurting how his son is heartless and will never know true love.</p><p>Karin and Yuzu cheered Orihime before the latter dragged Yuzu in the kitchen to talk in private.</p><p>"So Yuzu-chan, did you found what I was looking for ?" Orihime asked the young girl.</p><p>Yuzu scratched her chin before responding, "Yes ! I prepared the bag early this morning, I'll get it for you !" She then darted toward her room to retrieve the bag.</p><p>Orihime thanked her and said goodbye to everyone before Ichigo walked along her.</p><p>"What's in the bag Inoue ?" said the orange haired teen.</p><p>Orihime slyly looked at him, "It's a secret between two girls, I can't just tell you Kurosaki-kun !"</p><p>"Fine, fine ..." he said while still wondering what was in the bag.</p><p>Ichigo then remembers their last conversation, so he asked Orihime to continue, "Have you any idea how or where we should start for this 'badge power thingy' ?"</p><p>"OH !" started Orihime, her mouth formed a little 'v' as she started pouting in thoughts. "I wanted to ask Sado-kun if he may have an idea but since he wasn't in class today ..."</p><p>"Well, he said he had been contacted by a foreman for a job on a construction site, so maybe he had an interview today ?' Ichigo retorted to her. He admitted it wasn't the kind of behavior Chad had since they started high-school. He always told Ichigo if he had to miss class.</p><p>"Right, so there goes my first idea ... Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, I have other brilliant ideas !" she exclaimed, raising a fist to match her "brilliant ideas".</p><p>Grabbing his substitute badge, Ichigo began to toy it in his hand before wondering what he could try to 'awake' the power of his badge.</p><p>"Inoue, how did you call upon your power the first time you needed them ?" Ichigo asked.</p><p>Remembering this life threatning moment, she tried to act normal while actually answer him as bet as she could.</p><p>"Well, I was desperate and a bit angry ... But I also felt pride for felling I could actually protect someone I care deeply."</p><p>Ichigo processed what she said before asking her, felling his ears turning red, "Just out of curiosity, who was it ? The person you wanted to protect ?"</p><p>Orihime tilted her head in his direction and replied, with a small smile, "Tatsuki-chan ! And also Chizuru-chan."</p><p><em>Desperate ... Angry ... Pride ?</em> Ichigo thought it didn't help right at the moment but he promised to himself he would think about it on his way home.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Time has passed faster than expected when they arrived to Orihime's flat. She waved him goodbye before he started walking back to the clinic.</p><p><em>I hope I will be able to continue to help you out Kurosaki-kun while you gain your power back ! </em>Orihime thought deeply before going to her kitchen and unpacking the bag Yuzu gave her.</p><p>"Haaa ! She managed to find it !", it was a mini replica of Tensa Zangetsu created by a friend of Yuzu. Orihime gave her a drawing of the sword and asked her if she knew someone who could make a little charm for a cake.</p><p>Orihime picked it up and place it next to the soon-to-be three layered chocolate cake she was about to bake for her Kurosaki-kun.</p><p>Orihime then spoke aloud, "Kurosaki-kun will love this cake, I'm sure of it !"</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo laid down on his bed right after dinner and fidgeted his badge while remembering what Orihime said.</p><p>Sighing, Ichigo tossed it aside and slowly began to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>When will you open your eyes, Ichigo ? </em>A far shadow asked him.</p><p><em>Ichigo, how long will it take for you to grow a pair again ? </em>A grunting male voice asked him.</p><p><em>Ichigo, you fool ! Wake up already ! </em>Commanded a midget voice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch, you really are helpless ... King.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo suddenly awoke and panted, wondering if this was only a dream. He turned his eyes towards his badge, just quickly enough to see a flicker of what seemed like 'black spiritual pressure'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. White image speaks to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Third chapter already !<br/>The pacing speeds up a bit, I would like to start the part in France around Chapter 10 but I'm not entirely sure it will happen, wait &amp; see i guess.</p><p>I hope you still enjoy it so far. I try to find a writing style but it's not as easy as I thought.</p><p>Whatever, just tell me if you have any remarks ! Don't hesitate to leave a review, I think this chapter is a bit longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo suddenly awoke and panted, wondering if this was only a dream. He turned his eyes toward his badge, just quickly enough to see a flicker of what seemed like 'black spiritual pressure '.</p><p>
  <em>What the heck ?! I swear I saw something weird ...</em>
</p><p>He sat up and retrieved said badge before repeating in his mind what Orihime said to him.</p><p>
  <em>... Pride ...</em>
</p><p>Then, flickers of spiritual pressure emerged from his substitute badge. Ichigo couldn't move at all, he was too shocked by what seemed like 'an outburst' of spiritual pressure to him.</p><p><em>It worked ! Thanks Inoue you are a genius ! </em>Ichigo exclaimed in his head.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>This girl is quite smart hehe ... What ? You decided to turn to stone King ?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Ichigo was taken aback by the sudden reappearance of his Hollow in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>What ?! No no no no ! You can't be here, you and Tensa Zengetsu disappeared when I used Mugetsu on Aizen !</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Stop being an idiot King, I'm a part of you, how could I disappear ? Besides, I remind you that I have a name too.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah ?! 'Fiend' or 'Horse' suits you well !<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tch, why can't we ever have a conversation where you don't start throwing shit at me ? I told you my name is 'ZANGETSU' !</em> </strong>
</p><p>At this exact moment, Ichigo fainted.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Everything was surrounded in darkness, Ichigo looked at his hands and he clearly saw his body, like it was illuminated by a lamp right above his head.</p><p>He heard a muffled sound and turned to the source of the sound and he saw him, 'Zangetsu'.</p><p>His hollow wore the exact same clothing than him and he also did not have a sword on his back.</p><p>Ichigo frowned and stared at him before asking, "I am dreaming right ?"</p><p>Zangetsu smirked back at him before answering with a playful tone, "<strong>You'd like to be dreaming, right ? Sorry to disappoint you but you are back in your inner world, King.</strong>"</p><p>Ichigo's eyes grew larger by his hollow revelation and he couldn't help but ask him, "How ? I mean, my inner world happened to be submerged but it never was ... an abyss ?"</p><p>Zangetsu sighed, glared back at Ichigo and opened his mouth, "<strong>See King ? That's where I had to live for the past months. But now, I can finally have fun pissing you off ! Haha !</strong>"</p><p>Ichigo spat right at his hollow, "Jerk ... Why did you bring me here anyway ?"</p><p>The white one answered him calmly, "<strong>Well, first of all, for you to see where I had and have to live. Then, to prove a point.</strong>"</p><p>"Meaning ?" Ichigo asked him while rubbing his hands in anger.</p><p>Zangetsu locked his eyes with Ichigo's and then mentioned, "<strong>You really are dense ... Look, if I can talk to you and drag you in your inner world, it means that your powers awaken !</strong>"</p><p>Ichigo was bewildered for a moment but it clicked in place in his brain. He smirked back at his hollow and declared, "Then, where is the Old Man ?"</p><p>"<strong>I don't know, King. But why do you worry for him ? I'm here you know ? I, being the source of your powers, should be the one you focus on !</strong>" his hollow stated as his pride was a bit hurt.</p><p>Ichigo focused on him and responded, "Okay then ... So ? What do I do now ? Fine, you reappeared but I still don't have my shinigami powers back."</p><p>Zangetsu laughed hard and said, "<strong>Your stupidity is really funny King, think hard on this one ! What did say your girl about awakening your powers ?</strong>"</p><p>Ichigo froze and wondered if it was because he called Inoue <em>his girl</em> or else if he heard in the far back of his mind '<em>Pride'</em>. He decided to shrug off the former thought and began telling his hollow.</p><p>"I'm leaving and I will try it out tomorrow"</p><p>Ichigo started leaving his inner world while Zangetsu retorted, "<strong>Yeah 'tomorrow', but it's already daytime moron.</strong>"</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo watched his clock, "6 am, great ...". He grabbed his clothes and rushed out to the bathroom. He then quickly went down, he seized some cereals, a bowl and poured milk in it.</p><p>Ichigo began eating without noticing his father approaching. Surprisingly, Isshin just sat beside his son without looking at him.</p><p>Said son looked at his father, his mouth half-opened before grunting, "Uh, hello old man ? Are you alright ? You didn't attack me ... yet."</p><p>Isshin turned his serious glance toward his son before saying, "Ichigo, my dear son ... What kind of father would I be if I do not behave today ?" before adding, "Happy birthday son !"</p><p>He offered a wrapped present to Ichigo before going to the kitchen and pouring coffee in a mug. Ichigo muttered a 'thanks' before opening his present.</p><p>It was a simple, yet good looking, shirt with a skull embroidered on the heart.</p><p>"How am I supposed to put shinigami related stuff behind if you give me a reminder of it ?" said Ichigo with a suppressed laugh.</p><p>Isshin's grin grew wider before he answered his son, "Well you still have you substitute badge so I thought adding something to go along would be a great idea. Do you like it ?"</p><p>"Yes dad, thanks a lot ..." said Ichigo. A thought came through his mind and he decided to ask his father.</p><p>"Hey dad, would you know a place where you can hide your spiritual pressure to train ? Aside Urahara training ground or the Visored warehouse ? ... It's, uh, Inoue asked me if I knew a place."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>And now you are lying ? I'm surprised King, you get better once you are powerless hehe !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut the hell up, I'll ring your bell if want to talk to you !<br/></em>
</p><p>Isshin strangely looked at his son and after a few seconds stated, "I may know a place but only Kisuke has the access codes. If Orihime-chan really needs her own place to train, I can ask him."</p><p>Ichigo hold back a smile and simply nodded in affirmation. He added, "Can you ask him today please ?"</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I wonder how this Orihime girl will react if your idiotic father tells her.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shit ! </em>
</p><p>"Dad, can you keep it between the two of us ? Beside Urahara of course" retorted Ichigo.</p><p>Isshin simply nodded and went to his room.</p><p>After cleaning the table and brushing his teeth, Ichigo went his way early to school.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why do you want to leave your house this early King ? This boring place you call school won't be opened for a while.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess I could go to Inoue's place and tell her the news, about the badge, the eventual training place and ... you.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Is that your excuse ? Why don't you just say you badly want to see her and have a walk with her ?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up Zangetsu !</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh ... You actually used my name ? Maybe you are not that helpless. Then you can have hope for Orihime and you being together HA !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Why do even call her name jerk ?<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Because I'm not a wimp unlike you King. Don't mess up if you actually grow balls.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ichigo couldn't restrain from getting flushed and embarrassed at the conversation occurring in his mind. There's no way he could call Ori-Inoue by her first name out of the blue.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yet you almost thought of her given name !</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ichigo simply ignored Zangetsu when he arrived at the staircase leading to Orihime's door. He climbed it up and prevented his fist from knocking.</p><p>
  <em>Now that I think about it, it maybe wasn't my most brilliant idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Come on King, knock on the damn door or I'll do it for you !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Hell I will let that happen !<br/></em>
</p><p>Then Ichigo lightly knocked on her door. He heard a muffled sound and a light curse escaping from a certain gentle healer, which made him laugh a bit.</p><p>Orihime slightly opened her door, eyeing through the half-open door, before gulping and opening it wide.</p><p>"K-Ku-KUROSAKI-KUN ?! What are you doing here this early ?!" a flustered Orihime asked him.</p><p>Ichigo stared at her, she was still in her tight pajamas, adding to the fact her hair was a mess because she just got up didn't help him at all.</p><p>
  <strong><em>King ... your "sword" will raise if you keep looking at her</em> <em>like that </em></strong>
</p><p>"I-Inoue, sorry to come this early but I wanted to tell you news about what we talked yesterday ... on our way to school ..." Ichigo confessed while rubbing his neck out of embarrassment</p><p>Orihime stared at him, her cheeks still slightly red, before answering back, "A-Alright, come in, come in ! I'll get ready quickly !"</p><p>She rushed back into her bedroom, telling Ichigo he could wait for her on her sofa. She got out of her room and went to her bathroom without looking at Ichigo.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>He heard the sound made by the locker of her bathroom then released a breath he didn't know he held. He also heard the sound of her shower and tried hard not to let his hormones lead him on wrong thoughts.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Why are you that shy King ? She's just on the other side of the door ... Come on, just a quick peak ! I know how badly you want to see her under that show-</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>SHUT THE HELL UP ! I don't want to ogle at Orihi-Inoue nak-nak-<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The word you're looking for is 'naked'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up ! ... please ...<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Oh come on King ! You have faced worse situations than a naked girl under a shower.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Ichigo eventually stopped thinking, allowing his brain to short-circuit until Orihime was ready.</p><p>"I'm ready Kurosaki-kun ! Do you want to eat something before we go ?" Orihime asked shyly.</p><p>Ichigo simply responded that he already ate breakfast but he will wait for her.</p><p>Orihime grabbed some bread and a can of red bean paste, then proceeded to spread it on the bread.</p><p>Ichigo watched her enjoying her meal and decided to start telling her some information.</p><p>"Inoue, I tried what you told me yesterday and it kinda worked ... I apparently managed to awake a small part of my spiritual pressure."</p><p>Orihime stopped munching for a few seconds, focusing on Ichigo and his words.</p><p>She tilted her head on the side and asked him, "Why 'apparently' ?"</p><p>Ichigo wondered if he should tell her about Zangetsu, then he inwardly said that she would likely know sooner or later.</p><p>"Well ... I can now again talk to Zangetsu and-" but he was interrupted by Orihime sudden outburst.</p><p>"That's awesome ! Say hello to him from me !"</p><p>Ichigo scratched the back of his neck then corrected her, "He can hear you and when I said 'Zangetsu', I was talking about my hollow ..."</p><p>The temperature of her living room suddenly went freezing from her point of view, she bent her head down, looking at her table before saying a simple "Oh".</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Seems like I left a bad imprint on her</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>How surprising ...<br/></em>
</p><p>Ichigo cleared his throat to catch her attention back and began to tell her what were the other information.</p><p>"So you might have your own place to train ? It's a nice thing that Urahara-san and your father may agree." Orihime said with a bashful smile.</p><p>Ichigo felt a bit bad because he had to lie to his father, "Technically, I said <em>you</em> wanted a place to train alone ... Sorry inoue."</p><p>Orihime felt the shame coming from Ichigo and quickly tried to reassure him, "Ha ! Don't worry Kurosaki-kun, it's not a problem at all. In fact, I might need it so it was a great idea !"</p><p>They both were aware it was about time to leave for school, Ichigo helped her out with cleaning her table and they both started making their way to school until Orihime remembered what day it was.</p><p>She turned on her heels, brought a strand of hair behind her ear and stared at Ichigo before exclaiming, "Happy birthday Kurosaki-kun !"</p><p>And then, feeling very brave, very bold, she quickly pecked his cheek before looking away and resumed walking.</p><p>Ichigo felt his heart beating faster than ever and mumbled a weak "Thanks, Ori-Inoue." before he quickly hugged her.</p><p><em>I heard things, right ?</em> <em> Kurosaki-kun </em> <em>couldn’t have</em> <em> almost said my given name ? And he hugged me ?<br/></em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>This is turning out very well for you King, you see, you were right to listen to me when I said you should knock on her door !</em> </strong>
</p><p>They walked in silence until they reached the gates of school.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo opened the classroom door for Orihime and him to get in when he heard a familiar grunting right behind him.</p><p>"Oh Chad ! How are you ?" casually asked Ichigo.</p><p>"Fine ... Happy birthday Ichigo." simply answered Chad.</p><p>Orihime turned her head and exclaimed, "Hello Sado-kun !".</p><p>The giant lifted a hand in response to the gentle healer greeting.</p><p>Not far from the scene, Ishida sat up and greeted Orihime and Chad before looking at Ichigo.</p><p>"I hope you do not expect a 'Happy birthday' from me Kurosaki ?" said Uryu with a teasing tone.</p><p>Ichigo simply looked back and smirked at him before opening his mouth, "Whatever Ishida, as long you are happy by acting like a jerk. You should know that I'm in a good mood today so I won't fight with you, especially that I'm a better fighter than you."</p><p>Feeling his pride hurt, Uryu retorted, "Tch, it seems that spending time with Inoue-san gives you the illusion that you are actually smart."</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kick his ass King !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No, it's just Ishida's way of wishing me 'Happy birthday', he's still a smart ass though.</em>
</p><p>"Okay class ! Take your seats, today we will study French naval trade with the Shogunate during the nineteenth century !"</p><p><em>French trade ? Oh well, it's not like we have much of a choice ...</em> Ichigo thoughts were focused solely on gaining back his powers and on Orihime.</p><p><em>Oh great ! it's been a while since we learned any french related stuff, let's see if I can still speak a bit of French ! </em>Orihime thought proudly before quickly looking toward Ichigo and taking notes.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>This was so boring King ... I wonder how you manage to handle it every. single. fucking. day !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't really enjoy it but it's better than having my life threatened because of people with a god complex.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I prefer to fight my problems out instead of having to think about how trade with western powers will transform my country !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know you were that good of a listener ! I should let you take notes next time.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>NEVER</em> <em> ! YOU HEAR ME !</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Kurosaki-kun !" chirped Orihime.</p><p>Ichigo stopped listening to Zangetsu and solely focused on Orihime, his gaze couldn't leave her lips until he felt a big hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Ichigo, Inoue said you both had something to tell me." said Chad as he lifted his hand from his friend's shoulder. Ichigo's stare switched between Orihime's bright honey eyes and Chad's eyes.</p><p>He cleared his throat and followed Chad outside.</p><p>Orihime and Ichigo told everything they knew about the orange haired new situation and asked for his opinion.</p><p>"I made some research after you defeated Aizen because i wondered if people like Inoue and I existed. And I recently may have find a group of people that matches. Though I'm not sure if we can trust them at all."</p><p>Orihime interrupted their talk, 'Sorry to interrupt but I thought about something !"</p><p>Both male teens looked at each other before turning their heads toward Orihime.</p><p>She continued on, "We talked for a bit long, why don't we make our way home ?" then she discretely rolled her eyes at Chad.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow before opening his eyes wide in understanding.</p><p>"You are right Inoue. Ichigo, can you come with me ? I need a hand at my place." Chad asked his friend.</p><p>Ichigo didn't mind so he followed Chad and waved Orihime goodbye, telling her to be careful on her way home.</p><p>
  <em>You really are sweet Kurosaki-kun, but I need to grab your cake. I'm glad Sado-kun remembered what I asked him.</em>
</p><p>She ran to her home, barely dropping her keys while trying to open the door. She had to get the cake out of her fridge, put it in a box and take a quick shower before changing her clothes.</p><p>She rarely took a close look about dressing up but tonight, she wanted to look pretty in the eyes of the boy she loves.</p><p>She decided to wear a long roll-neck white-check shirt and upon it, she planned to have a long green dress with a belt.</p><p>Her hair was loose but her strands were clipped with her hairpins, she also put a light makeup. She wondered if she should add lipstick or gloss and finally decided to go for a light pink lipstick.</p><p>Orihime decided to take a look at herself in her mirror and she was satisfied with the result.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8.15pm ... I still have plenty of time before Sado-kun and Kurosaki-kun go to the clinic but I should go now.</em>
</p><p>The bright haired teen packed everything she needed, meaning the cake (with a mini replica of Tensa Zangetsu) and her present for Ichigo. Orihime sent a message to Tatsuki informing her she was ready to leave.</p><p>Her tomboy friend arrived fifteen minutes later and when she looked at Orihime, she couldn't help but whistle and tease her.</p><p>"Wow Orihime, Ichigo won't be able to look away from you the entire evening !"</p><p>Orihime blushed a bit and answered back, "T-Tatsuki-chan ! You really think so ? I don't want him not being able to enjoy his party because of me."</p><p>Tatsuki rolled her eyes before comforting the oblivious girl, "Orihime, he will love it and I'm sure he will also stay with you the whole evening ! Now hush and let's go ! Don't forget the cake and his present."</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Ichigo finally finished helping Chad and was surprised when his friend told him he had something to give to his father. Both teens made their way to the clinic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>8.50pm ... I'm glad we don't have any homework for tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>It would suck, I just want to enjoy the evening !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, well I hope Yuzu, Karin and the old man won't stall their "Ichigo Special Birthday Party".<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You are no fun King, get that stick out of your ass and have fun for once, even if it's only with your family !</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll see.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo tried to turn the door handle but it was locked. He sighed and put out his keys before unlocking the door. The whole house was in the dark, he had a small smile while thinking his family tried to surprise him when he would come home.</p><p>He took a step in, dropped his bag and removed his shoes before hanging his jacket.</p><p>Suddenly, all the lights were on and all his friends cheered a big, "WELCOME HOME AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY ICHIGO !"</p><p> </p><p>His eyes scanned the room to see all of his friends, and then ... his eyes were locked on Orihime. His mind tried to think but Zangetsu was faster.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mother of ...</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't say pal ...</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's a link of Orihime outfit for Ichigo's birthday party. I tried my best to describe it : https://bleach.fandom.com/wiki/Orihime_Inoue/Image_Gallery?file=225Cover.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orange Prince Charming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I tried to make this slow starting relationship into something not too cheesy. I hope you will enjoy it and if you have any suggestion or remark, feel free to add a comment !</p><p>I barely had time to write this week but I will try to have backup chapters just in case I'm unable to update every week.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>His eyes scanned the room to see all of his friends, and then ... his eyes were locked on Orihime. His mind tried to think but Zangetsu was faster.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Mother of ...</em> </strong>
</p><p><em>You don't say </em> <em>p</em><em>al ...</em></p><p> </p><p>Isshin quickly saved his son from imminent embarrassment by loudly clapping his hands in front of Ichigo's face.</p><p>"Come on son ! Let your friend in ! I didn't raise a boy who let his friends on doorstep !"</p><p>Ichigo shook his head and gathered his wits, he stepped aside but still kept casting small glances at Orihime.</p><p>Ichigo wasn't the kind of guy who felt that "more skin, the better", he preferred simplicity and elegance such as what Orihime usually looks.</p><p>But tonight was different, while she still matched his tastes, she added small details that improved her natural beauty.</p><p>
  <em>Did I inwardly talked about Orihime's 'natural beauty' ?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You sure did and you also used her first name King ! Finally making some progress, next step, you kis-</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Don't you dare finish your sentence, I warn you ! It's already embarrassing enough to just to think of her this way.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Are you already going back to being a wimp ?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Shut up ! I will deal with this on my own.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Good luck with that King, it'll be far from easy.</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo didn't expect that Zangetsu would be this visionary. Keigo grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and dragged him to whine.</p><p>"Why does Inoue-san is more beautiful that ever for <em>your</em> birthday ?! How did you manage to do that Ichigo ?!"</p><p>"Shut up Keigo, I didn't force her to do anything ... And stop ogling at her you idiot !" exclaimed Ichigo while kicking Keigo out of Orihime's field of view.</p><p>She didn't noticed because she was talking with Karin and Yuzu while Tatsuki continued to tease her in front of Ichigo's sisters.</p><p>"Mou ! Stop it Tatsuki-chan !"</p><p>"I just can't stop Hime, you rarely put any make-up on, I have to tease you and also cheer you up for 'you know what'." Tatsuki added with a teasing smile.</p><p>This caused Orihime to blush and stutter something like 'ihavetogotothebathroom' before rushing to said bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Ichigo was drinking some cold black tea and raised an eyebrow when he saw Orihime rushing to the bathroom. He searched the source of what or, more especially, <em>who </em>might have embarrassed the gentle girl.</p><p>Tatsuki smirked at Ichigo and with a deadly glare, dared him to come closer if he had something to say about the situation. Filled with determination, Ichigo sat up and went in front of Tatsuki.</p><p>"Yo Tatsuki, enjoying yourself so far ?" Ichigo said in a low voice, all along feeling something that remembered him how his spiritual pressure exploded when he was upset.</p><p>Tatsuki snorted and told him, "Quite a lot actually, it's fun teasing Orihime, wanna join or be my next victim ?"</p><p>Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and snorted too, tring to sound intimidating," You know me too well to even suggest for me to help you embarrassing Ori-Inoue !"</p><p>Tatsuki's eyes opened wide as Ichigo almost used Orihime's given name. As a small smile graced her lips, she imitated Rukia's 'fake innocence'. "Don't tell me that <em>Orange</em> <em>Prince Charming</em> comes to rescue his <em>Not-Sleeping Beauty </em>?"</p><p>At this moment, Ichigo seriously thought about switching sides with Zangetsu before dropping the idea.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Too bad, I would have so much fun teasing her about her boyish looks.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't have let you, I don't want to be patched up by Orihime because of you. She will also feel guilty for it. Besides, the old goat would drag you out of the room.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Guess I'll have to go elsewhere then, remember to not mess anything up King ! I wouldn't want to ever comfort you.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah go elsewhere jerk ...</em>
</p><p>Finally having some peace, Ichigo focused on Tatsuki and decided to play her little game, "<em>Orange Prince Charming </em>actually decided to capture the <em>Not-Sleeping-Beauty</em>, right at the moment she will decide to escape her room"</p><p>Said girl just got out looking her normal self. Tatsuki noticed and retorted, "Go on, <em>Prince </em>! She's all yours to take !" she turned Ichigo toward Orihime and pushed him a bit, smirking all along.</p><p>The <em>Orange Prince Charming</em> felt his ears turning red at the thought of approaching Orihime and asking her to come with him outside.</p><p>"I-Inoue ?" </p><p>The previously flushing girl looked at him and waited for him to go on.</p><p>"I'm going outside for a bit, do you mind coming with me ?" He let those words roll on his tongue as if Zangetsu gave him confidence.</p><p>Orihime flushed again and shyly responded, "S-Sure Kurosaki-kun ! Lead the way !"</p><p>No one, excepted Tatsuki and Isshin, noticed the missing two bright haired teens.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>"It's nice having those kind of moments, don't you think Kurosaki-kun ?" said the happy girl.</p><p>Ichigo hummed in agreement, turned his eyes on her and responded with his special smile, "I have to get used to it, I'm sure in time I will have plenty of occasions to do this again."</p><p>"Exactly Kurosaki-kun ! You better get used to it because I have tons of nice ideas !" exclaimed an all-too-happy Orihime.</p><p>Ichigo chuckled and enjoyed seeing Orihime being her normal self, always cheering people up when they need it the most. He knew he only was one among others, yet he also felt that he has a special place in her heart. He couldn't explain it however.</p><p>He first had this silly feeling just after his fight with Byakuya. Then it amplified when he knew Orihime healed him after his second encounter with Grimmjow, right before her abduction to Hueco Mundo.</p><p>Sighing, he whispered, "This birthday party itself is a nice idea" before silently adding only for her to hear, "Yet it wouldn't have been this nice if <em>someone </em>didn't planned it well, right <em>Orihime</em> ?"</p><p>Orihime was stunned, Ichigo actually used her given name out of the blue without any hint of hesitation. She fluttered her eyelids before fully processing what he meant.</p><p>Orihime fully turned to face him while Ichigo held her a hand, like he did in Hueco Mundo but this time, it was for a totally different reason. She slid her small hand in his larger one without looking away from his intensive stare. Oh lords, she loves it when he looks at her this way. She would almost tip on her toes in an attempt to kis-</p><p>
  <em>No no no Orihime ! Don't think about this or you will freak out !</em>
</p><p>Ichigo cleared his throat before asking her, "I don't want to make you think about Hueco Mundo and what happened there ... nor that I want you to remember what fear you may have had when I fainted in pain after my fight with Aizen. But I have to ask you this. Orihime, are you happy ? I mean, <em>truly happy</em> ?"</p><p> </p><p>Orihime cocked her head to the side and frowned. She wondered what he meant by being <em>truly happy</em>, Orihime thought that nothing could make her unhappy now that she was back with her friends. At least, that is what she wanted to believe.</p><p>If she was honest with herself, she would admit that sometimes, she wondered if it was all real of if she was under a spell Aizen cast on her mind. She knew this man was known for being shrewd and charismatic.</p><p>Sometimes, she awake at night believing she is still in that lonely room. Back then, a part of her badly wanted to see an unharmed Ichigo burst through that big door and bring her home and stay with her. The other part of her being did not want to see Ichigo, she went to Hueco Mundo to protect him and her friends.</p><p>She remembered that she almost wanted to argue with him because he would have died if Grimmjow didn't bring her to heal him. She didn't want to argue with anyone because last time she did, it costed her brother's life.</p><p>Through fear and pain, she also felt anger towards herself and a bit towards Ichigo. She didn't wanted to witness the death of the boy she loves. Orihime wanted to allow him to rest and think for himself for once. It was foolish but people tend to do foolish things for their loved ones.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering her wits and sighing, Orihime's expression softened and she looked back right at Ichigo's wonderful brown eyes.</p><p>"Orihime ... If I ever gave you a reason to hate me-" Ichigo started before getting interrupted by Orihime.</p><p>"I would never hate you <em>Ichigo-kun</em> !" Orihime exclaimed before realizing she said <em>his name</em> aloud. Ichigo was startled and silent fell upon them for a brief moment. Ichigo felt a smile coming upon his face and he retorted, "Oh really ? You would forgive me for anything ?"</p><p>Slightly blushing, Orihime's eyes matched his determination before answering with her heart, "Anything !". She frowned and childishly pout. She then instantly relaxed when she saw a genuine boyish grin on his face.</p><p>Still looking at her, Ichigo sighed and wondered if the moment was right to admit his love to the gentle healer. He really wanted to do it when they would be alone, he wanted it to be intimate to show her this part of him he didn’t really understand. He fought true evil and overcame it but the simple fact of sharing his feelings with Orihime required more courage than he had at this moment.</p><p>He felt a sweat drop at the back of his neck and he decided to break this lingering tension.</p><p>“Hey Orihime, do you think you could make some time for me tomorrow at your place ?</p><p>Orihime nodded in agreement and kept her gaze focused on his eyes, looking for that spark she saw earlier, right before he asked her to make some time for him. It was familiar but new at the same time. It reminded her of the determination his eyes always hold before a fight and the genuine concern he has when he asks her if she is alright.</p><p>Fighting her blush, Orihime opened her mouth to ask a simple question, “Ichi- Kurosaki-kun ...” Ichigo decided to interrupt her with a teasing tone, “Wasn’t I promoted to <em>Ichigo</em> earlier ?”. His tone and question didn’t help her blush from disappearing.</p><p>“Right, I-Ichigo-kun ...”, taking a deep breath, Orihime continued on, “I told you that I would forgive you for anything but I realized there is one thing that scares me. Will you still want to spend this amount of time with me if you have your powers back ? And then, if our friends from Soul Society come back, will you still want to stay with us rather than them ?”. Ichigo seemed to focus heavily on her words and she quickly added, “Not that I don’t like them but … It’s been several months since we have had any news from them and I’m afraid that they all come again and just send you into more trouble.”</p><p>Ichigo frowned a bit, thinking about any mess his friends return could trigger, but was quick to reassure Orihime, “You will always worry for me, right ? I really like that part of you but you don’t have to worry about me leaving all of you for Rukia and the others. I’m human before anything else and I want to spend time here with you … and my friends.”</p><p>She noticed his emphasis about the way he talked about her.</p><p>“<em>You … and my friends”. Maybe, just maybe I am special to him, maybe my love for him isn’t unrequited. Maybe I should just stop hiding how I feel. Maybe I should just kiss him …</em></p><p>Orihime slowly lifted her hands while Ichigo remained still, wondering what she would do. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks and pull him down before she sweetly pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips before she quietly told him, “Thank you Ichigo-kun. We should head back in before the others start looking for us.”</p><p>Orihime spun around and went inside, leaving poor Ichigo and his brain trying to reboot.</p><p>
  <em>________________________________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>It went better than expected for you King.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I just imagined things but … Did she really … Kissed me ?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>You are slow as hell, of course she did you idiot ! What are you even waiting for ? “Could you make some time for me ?” It’s lame King !</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not like I can just grab her and go away !</em>
</p><p><em> <b>Even if you don’t have your powers back, you can still drag her away from the others ! You just did it </b></em> <em> <b>b</b></em><em><b>ut you are unable to just tell her </b> </em> <em><b>something like “I have the hots for you”.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em>I’ll definitively never talk to her this way freak ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Then just show her how you feel ! This tension is unbearable ! I should remind you that your inner world is still in the dark but NOW there’s a huge heatwave and it’s choking ! Do something NOW !</b> </em>
</p><p>Feeling bad for Zangetsu, even if he pissed him off by the way he was talking about Orihime, Ichigo had to admit he, again, had a point. He went inside looking for her when all of a sudden, a drunk Isshin grabbed his right upper arm and turned to face him.</p><p>“MY SON !!! MY ALMOST GROWN-UP SON ! DADDY IS SO PROUD OF YOU !!!” Isshin yelled to his son’s face. Ichigo sifted for a second before kicking his drunk dad away while adding that he should be ashamed to be inebriated in front of all his friends. Then it was Uryu’s turn to grab him.</p><p>“Kurosaki, you should ‘hic’ be less brutal with your idiotic father.”</p><p>“Shut up Ishi...da ? Are you drunk as well ?” yelled Ichigo toward his friend.</p><p>“Shhhh ! You don’t want to wake Sado-san right ?” Uryu responded before turning his head in the direction of an already sleeping Chad. Ichigo wondered how long Orihime and him went outside to finally found his friends in such a state. Isshin then came back again, but this time he didn’t shout.</p><p>“Ichigo, it’s time for you to open your presents !” Isshin told him while reaching for a little bag behind him. He gently pushed his son toward the couch, next to Orihime. She smiled sheepishly and make room for Ichigo to sit.</p><p>Everyone found a place to sit, except Yuzu and Karin who had to go to bed and Chad who was sleeping on the floor with a blanket covering him.</p><p>Isshin offered him a brand new guitar and an envelope containing a map and a digit code for the training room they talked about. Ichigo turned to face his dad and thanked him with a small smile.</p><p>Uryu and Chad decided to offer a mutual gift. Uryu gave Ichigo a bag containing several prestige editions of Shakespeare literacy.</p><p>Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro gave him two tickets for the next Bad Shield movie with a VIP interview with the movie crew.</p><p>Then Orihime shyly gave him a bag with a little “Happy birthday !” written inside a big blue hibiscus flower drawing. It contained framed photos of Ichigo, Chad, Uryu and Orihime having fun together at a local funfair. There was also a sort of long handcraft <b>Shihakusho</b> reminding him of Tensa Zangetsu with a note, “<em>Until you get your powers back – Orihime.</em>”. Ichigo locked his eyes with Orihime’s and hugged her gently before he whispered a “thank you”. He also swore to always wear it while he trained to have his powers back.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Everyone had fun for a while until Tatsuki and Orihime told them they would be on their way home. Ichigo wanted to go with them but both girls told him to enjoy every last bit of his party. Uryu, Keigo and Mizuiro followed several minutes later and Isshin asked Ichigo to help him drag Chad on a bed in the clinic. With a last teasing about his son and Orihime blushing while looking at each other, Isshin went to his bedroom leaving Ichigo alone at the staircase.</p><p>The latter decided to move toward his room and get some sleep.</p><p><em> I better should show her that I like her … </em> Ichigo told to himself and Zangetsu before he drifted into sleep.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Time to exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning of Ichigo's training and Fullbringers little introduction. You will see that Orihime also made good progresses. Of course, her abilities will slightly diverge from canon but I tried to stick close to her canon powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Ichigo woke up feeling rejuvenated and rapidly went downstairs to avoid his noisy father from sneaking upon him. He opened the fridge to get cake leftovers and milk before he picked up a small plate with ‘cute’ bunnies on it. Rukia offered them to Yuzu before she definitively left them when Ichigo lost his spiritual pressure. Speaking of which, he heard muttered voices and saw a blurred silhouette while he ate. He guessed his spiritual awareness is slowly recovering and it made him feel a bit happy.</p><p>He decided that today would be a good day, he would join his friends to school, train to awake his powers, talk with Orihime and show her what he feels … But <em> how </em> was the question.</p><p><em> <b>You’ll find a way when you’ll be all alone with her. </b> </em> <em> <b>But before that, we have some training to do, the sooner you start, the sooner I will have a good place to live in. Do you know how hard it is to wait in the dark ?</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> I don’t really want to try it. Now that I think of it, why didn’t it rain when you dragged me down there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Because of what Queen said to you about ‘Pride’ and all of this.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah about that, don’t call her ‘Queen’. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Why not ? She’s clearly all yours ! Stop pretending another one might get close to her. First, you can try to deny it but you are madly jealous-</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’M NOT JEALOUS ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Yes you are, then secondly, she always look at you, not anyone else you moron, just face it ! She has the hots for you !</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Why do you even care ? You never told me this kind of stuff until now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Because I find it funny, you can’t defeat that kind of obstacle with brute force King. Also, seeing you struggle is always funny.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even if I have accepted you, you still are a jerk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>At your service my King …</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Stop teasing me, I’m in a good mood, don’t ruin it, clear ? </em>
</p><p>Zangetsu replied with a stiff ‘<em> <b>tch</b> </em>’ before going far back in Ichigo’s soul.</p><p>The latter cleaned everything and went to his room, grabbed his uniform and darted to the shower. The flow of fresh water helped him clearing his mind and he tried to imagine how he properly would call upon his power.</p><p>Yes, Orihime told him to feel ‘<em> Pride </em>’ but it didn’t help him much. It only allowed him to emit small flickers of spiritual pressure. He shrugged it off and told himself he would talk about it with Orihime. For today, he only wants Orihime and him to use the training ground, he has matters to discuss with said girl.</p><p>Turning off the water, Ichigo dried himself out and dressed up before grabbing his bag to go and start a bright new day at school.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Chad wasn’t feeling that good because of all the drinks he had with Isshin, of course he was underage but pride and teenager hormones don’t go well along. He went to the nearest bathroom and splashed his head with fresh water, trying to feel better. He heard someone coming with loud steps and he turned to greet the man. Isshin asked him how he felt and if he needed a hand to go home or to school. Chad told him that everything was fine and that he had plans for today.</p><p>Indeed, Chad wanted to know more about the people he discovered. The leader of said group, Ginjo Kugo gave him a card entitled “Xcution” with a phone number. Maybe they could have a key role to help Ichigo getting his powers back and also help him and Orihime to become stronger.</p><p>Chad left the Kurosaki household and bought breakfast on his way home. When he arrived, he showered and change to his hawaiian shirt and black jeans. He waited for nearly 2 hours, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before dialing the phone number written on the card.</p><p>He waited for almost a minute before a warped voice spoke to him.</p><p><em>“</em> <em> Please, identify yourself. </em> <em> ” </em></p><p>“Sado. Yasutora.”</p><p><em>“</em> <em> Welcome Sado Yasutora. Please, call this phone number two times and add ‘00’ at the end of the second ringtone. You then will be transferred to your contact. </em> <em> ” </em></p><p>Chad did what he was told to do and he heard someone pick up the line.</p><p>“Yo young man, I wondered when you would call, I expected it to be earlier.” said a deep man voice.</p><p>“It is not that easy to contact you Ginjo.” simply replied Chad.</p><p>Ginjo snorted at the young man, “We have to take security measures you know, I wouldn’t want authorities to come to our hideout and be forced to dispose of them.”</p><p>Chad asked him, “Is it your way to recruit people ? Talking about murder ?”</p><p>Ginjo laughed and replied, “Oh come on, I’m joking … Ready to join us ?”</p><p>“Tell me where you want us to meet and I’ll meet you there” the young man said in a deep voice.</p><p>Ginjo told him to go near the eastern bridge of Karakura around midnight, alone of course.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>School was about to end and Chad didn’t show up and it made Uryu wanting to know where their friend could have been. Chad regularly missed classes since a few weeks, this triggered Uryu’s warning sense and he wanted to know more. After all, a little investigation wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t it ?</p><p>He left his classroom, only telling Orihime he had to attend business and disappeared in a blink of an eye. Ichigo simply watched it from afar and he decided to go talk to Orihime.</p><p>“Hi Orihime, are you ready to leave ?” Ichigo asked the gentle healer.</p><p>“Of course Ichigo-kun ! Do we go straight to <em>the place</em> or should we go to my home first ?” Orihime replied softly to be sure only the both of them would hear it.</p><p>Ichigo decided it would be better to start by the training ground and then go to her flat. He didn’t know if he could face her and train with her today if he poured his heart first. They went by the gates before Tatsuki called them out.</p><p>“Orihime ! Ichigo ! Wait for me !”</p><p>Both teenagers stopped and turned around, waiting for Tatsuki to get closer.</p><p>“What is it Tatsuki ? Is there a problem ?” asked Ichigo with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you alright Tatsuki-chan ?” also added Orihime, with a slight tone of worry.</p><p>The tomboy girl was quick to reassure her not-so-oblivious friends, “I’m fine, I’m fine ! Do you guys know why Sado didn’t come and why Ishida left in a hurry ?”</p><p>Ichigo shrugged, rubbed his neck and started talking, “Huh, Chad was a bit drunk yesterday remember ? I guess my dad told him to go home. And about Ishida, I don’t know … What about you Orihime ?” he asked Orihime, waiting for her reply.</p><p>“Hum, he told me he had to attend business but nothing more. I guess he wants to keep it to himself, else he would have told me.”</p><p>Ichigo’s eyes turned toward Tatsuki, “Well, now you know. Do you need anything else or can we move on ? Orihime and I also have things to do.”</p><p>Tatsuki raised an eyebrow and her mouth turned into a smirk, “Oh really ? What might it be … A date maybe ?” Both bright haired teens turned red, Orihime tried to deny but Ichigo grabbed her arm and they both run out in the distance. Several blocks away, they both stopped and panted, then Orihime began to speak breathlessly, “W-Why did y-you run off .. Ichigo-kun ? Tatsuki-chan will be mad at you for days !”</p><p>Ichigo simply stared at Orihime and replied with a smile, “Well it can’t be helped, it would have happened anyway. Besides, we don’t have all night long to train.” Ichigo picked up the map Isshin gave him and looked puzzled when he saw the digital code.</p><p>“07150903 … Why does it seems familiar ?” Ichigo self-wondered, he didn’t expected Orihime to answer.</p><p>“Oh ! I know, it’s both our birthdays !” Orihime cheerfully explained and Ichigo almost had a feeling Urahara made it on purpose.</p><p><em> The bastard … He really thought I wanted </em> <em> the </em> <em> training ground </em> <em> as an excuse </em> <em> for Orihime and I to d</em><em>ate ... </em></p><p>Ichigo managed to contain his blush and began to change the subject, “Orihime, we should check out the map, don’t you think ?” while he focused his attention back on said map.</p><p>“North-East near the Tanabata hill … We probably can make it in twenty minutes from here. Let’s go then Ichigo-kun !” said Orihime while raising a fist in the air.</p><p>Both teens began making their way toward said training ground and Orihime talked about the dream she had after Ichigo’s birthday party. It took place in the ‘Cupcake Kingdom’ and Orihime was the princess who was locked down in the keep to prevent anything from happening to her. One day, she managed to dress as a guard, it really was complicated considering her … natural attributes, and she slipped outside. She dropped her disguise and dressed as a peasant to enjoy simple pleasures life could give such as watching sunlight reflected by the river, children playing knights or make pastry. She also mentioned this young man that intrigued her.</p><p>Before she could go further on her story, they arrived before the desired building.</p><p>“I guess I will finish this dream story later then ! Let’s hurry !” cheered Orihime before attempting to enter the code to unlock the seeming big and heavy door. Ichigo only followed in her step and stopped right next to her.</p><p>She unlocked it and the door made a rumble before slowly opening, the corridor was in the dark for a few seconds before the lights turned on. On the wall right before them was a message left by Kisuke in blood-like ink, which said.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi there ! Isshin and I really hope you will find this place appropriate for your “training”. Just don’t mess it up too much, I rarely go there to clean up. </em>
</p><p><em> PS : Follow the red blood-like arrows to find the secret trapdoor to the basement ! And if you thought </em> <em> that </em> <em> this ink </em> <em> is </em> <em> menacing, you really don’t have any sense of humor ! </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Ichigo had a feeling of déjà-vu and promised to himself to talk to Kisuke about those kind of messages while Orihime only giggled.</p><p>“Urahara-san may try to scare us like in a horror movie, if so, we should stick to each other, don’t you think Ichigo-kun ?” said the gentle a healer with a playful smile gracing her face.</p><p>“I didn’t even think of ever letting you go on your own in a place like this or even outside at night” said Ichigo with a groan and Orihime dropped her head slightly to allow her bangs to cover her face, hiding the incoming blush. They both followed the arrows and Ichigo opened the trapdoor. It revealed a long descending staircase leading to a vast open field like Kisuke’s shop.</p><p>Ichigo began to slyly smile and turned to Orihime, “It seems we will have enough space to do whatever we have to. So, <em> Orihime-sensei </em>, tell me what I’m supposed to do !”</p><p>Said girl seemed surprised by Ichigo statement and she madly blush because memories of the night she left for Hueco Mundo returned. Her confession, the five life times, …</p><p>“I-Ichigo-kun ! Why do you call me <em>sensei</em> ?” said Orihime before Ichigo laughed and quickly reassured her by telling her she would be his teacher to help him reclaiming his powers. Orihime released a huge breath and smiled back at him.</p><p>“Okay ! Then try to summon the spiritual pressure contained in your badge. You do remember the pride thing I said right ?” Orihime added with a wink.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Ichigo closed his eyes and repeated the word <em> Pride </em> over and over again, then he thought of all these times he felt pride.</p><p>When Rukia stabbed him to give him Shinigami powers.<br/>
When he fought back to back with Uryu against hordes of hollows.<br/>
When he saved Rukia and threw her toward Renji.<br/>
When Orihime shed tears for him after his fight with Byakuya.<br/>
When Orihime took his hand after his fight with Grimmjow.<br/>
When Orihime cried when he defeated Aizen.<br/>
When Orihime and him spend time together …</p><p>He felt a wild burst coursing through his body, starting from his right hand, where he held his substitute badge. He opened his eyes and saw a cross shaped sword guard in his right hand, to be precise, he saw Tensa Zangetsu’s guard. Ichigo turned his gaze toward Orihime, who was trying to contain her tears of joy.</p><p>“You made it Ichigo-kun ! Now we can start your training !” Orihime exclaimed proudly before her hairpins started to glow and she shouted “Tsubaki !”</p><p>Said fairy appeared right next to Orihime but Ichigo didn’t see him fully, he only saw a small blurred form next to Orihime and deduced it was Tsubaki.</p><p>“Orihime ! I can’t really see spirits, just guess where they are !” said Ichigo before Orihime giggled and responded.</p><p>“I thought so, then we will have to find a way for you to see them again !” when she had finished to speak, she lifted her right index toward Ichigo, “I have an idea to help you regaining your spiritual awareness fast but I don’t want to hurt you ...” but she got interrupted by Ichigo, “Orihime, you can launch Tsubaki at me, <b>I will dodge him</b> !”. He said it with confidence and he thought for a second that his voice was twisted like when he wore his hollow mask. He also heard what seemed like a small insult coming from a male voice before Tsubaki rushed at him while Orihime shouted, “Wait Tsubaki !”</p><p>Ichigo saw the familiar glowing cutting light coming in his direction but his human not-enhanced body couldn’t dodge the fast fairy. He put up his guard and grabbed his badge with both hands, preparing for the imminent impact. Ichigo felt something very familiar when he instinctively strengthened his grip.</p><p>
  <em> This sensation … Getsuga Tensho ! </em>
</p><p>Ichigo parried Tsubaki’s first strike and Orihime seemed awestruck, she trained on her own and with Chad these past months and she managed to be stronger but Ichigo seemed to have easily deflected Tsubaki’s blow.</p><p><em> Of course, you lack determination to hurt anyone, especially him ! Focus Woman and I swear I will make him swallow his damn pride ! </em> <em> Tsubaki shouted in Orihime’s direction. </em></p><p>“You shouldn’t talk to your master this way Tsubaki.”</p><p>Orihime and Tsubaki turned in shock, seeing Ichigo smirking where the fairy is while he channeled his power. Orihime saw the spiritual pressure emitted by the badge fluctuating and running wild around Ichigo, it now formed a six branches wheel and he looked like he was about to throw something at Tsubaki.</p><p>Orihime made a swift move to force her control on Tsubaki and make him dodge Ichigo’s attack. But Ichigo prepared for another throw, this time with a five branches wheel. He looked back at Orihime and smile before launching his attack vaguely in her direction. She only swept her index toward her and Tsubaki blasted Ichigo’s attack.</p><p>“And there Tsubaki said you lack determination, to me it doesn’t seem like it. I really thought you’d use Santen Kesshun” playfully said Ichigo before Orihime retorted, “I’m glad that I have surprised you Ichigo-kun but who said that Santen Kesshun is my only defense ?”</p><p>She placed her left hand on the left side of her head and summoned her shield behind Ichigo, he noticed and began to go around it but Orihime widened it in a blink of an eye. She also pointed her index on Ichigo and Tsubaki was hurling toward Ichigo.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck ! I won’t be able to dodge or parry this one ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Then jump high King !</b> </em>
</p><p>Ichigo let his instinct guide him, he channeled his attack, jumped and threw it on the ground to form an explosion. It propelled him high enough to dodge Tsubaki and move around Orihime’s shield but he was now in mid-air with no way of stabilizing or moving.</p><p>Orihime smiled for his bold move and recalled Tsubaki and her other fairies all the while teasing Ichigo, “You wouldn’t attack a lady who dropped her defenses right ?”, he then answered her back, “Of course not !”. He fell on the ground and roll off to dampen the fall.</p><p>Orihime stood before him, unharmed and proud, like a far away beacon of hope. He straightened and joined both of his hands on his badge before rushing in her direction.</p><p>
  <em> I have to be faster ! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Then channel your spiritual pressure in your feet, geez … seems like you really lost your reflexes !</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Shut up ! </em>
</p><p>Ichigo launched an attack at mid distance between him and Orihime to create dust, trying to catch her off guard. Then, he channeled power in his feet and observed they emitted green like flickers.</p><p>Dust dissipated and Orihime began to run toward him with Tsubaki already about to rush and cut him off. Orihime pointed her target to Tsubaki and he flew right to the orange haired teen. He waited this moment and when Tsubaki was about to cut a bit of flesh, Ichigo dodged in a flash and released his attack toward Orihime.</p><p>She immediately put her shield up but Ichigo disappeared, she quickly understood he was right behind her. He was about to grab her shoulder when she simply passed through the other side of her shield, leaving a bewildered Ichigo wondering how and when she learned to do this.</p><p>Catching his trail of thoughts, Orihime giggled before answering him, “I used to know I could pass through barriers and Kido of Hachi-san so I thought I could do the same with my powers.”</p><p>With a swift motion of her hand toward the ground, she commanded Tsubaki to attack Ichigo from above. The latter gathered his wits and dodge the hit at the last moment.</p><p>
  <em> <b>You almost got hit King, don’t underestimate her.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I never underestimated her ! </em>
</p><p>He felt heavy and tired, his breathing became harder and his throat felt dry. Ichigo knew he almost reached his human limits but he decided to attempt a last assault. He gathered everything he had and his spiritual pressure created a small swirl around him, his pupils turned gold and his irises turned black.</p><p>Their eyes locked for a second and Orihime shivered and quickly regained her senses when Tsubaki told her to look out. Ichigo disappeared and reappeared before her and threw his attack almost at close range, Orihime felt a sweat drop but summoned, “Shiten Koshun !”, Tsubaki was right in the middle of her new forming shield and Ichigo barely had time to wonder what its effect was before his attack collided with her shield.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Look out King !</b> </em>
</p><p>An explosion occurred and a light-ray was shot in his direction from the center of the shield, Ichigo put his guard up but knew he couldn’t successfully block it. Orihime’s attack hit his right shoulder, causing a loud twisted hollowed groan.</p><p><em> “ </em> <b>Tch, it hurts Orihime, you shot me pretty good </b> !<em>” </em> Ichigo told her in his twisted voice and he felt all his strengths leaving him. His eyes returned to normal, he dropped his badge and he would have almost dropped on the ground if it wasn’t for Orihime to catch him and let him rest his head on her lap.</p><p>She immediately summoned her Soten Kisshun to heal his wounds. Before Ichigo could say anything, she watched him with beautiful and almost pleading eyes and told him, “Rest, don’t speak and relax.”</p><p>He allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy her proximity as much as he could. His mind then caught on how good she smells, strawberry shampoo he guessed, even if it was mixed with a light sour sweat smell.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>They stayed like this for a bit before Ichigo opened his eyes and asked her.</p><p>“So … Since when did you become that strong ? Sure I never thought you were weak but … I’m really amazed right now ! Tell me everything !” he told her with the eyes of a little boy who discovered something incredible.</p><p>
  <em> Ichigo-kun is very sweet … </em>
</p><p>Fighting back a little blush, Orihime started, “Well … you now know that Sado-kun and I did train hard because we knew you eventually would gain your powers back so we assured ourselves to be strong enough to not only support you but also to fight beside you !” She also added shyly, “I didn’t show you everything I can do now and you wouldn’t recognize Sado-kun either.”</p><p>Her statement only contributed to add fuel to Ichigo’s motivation and also his desire to learn new things about his friends. He wanted to joke a little, “So Ishida is the only one who didn’t train to become better, aside from me for obvious reasons ?”</p><p>Orihime tried to suppress her giggles but failed to do so, “Ishida-kun wouldn’t like that at all Ichigo-kun ! And it’s not true ! Ishida-kun is far stronger than he was in Hueco Mundo !”</p><p>Ichigo wanted to tease her a bit more but decided otherwise, he didn’t want to talk much about Ishida, he wanted to know more about Orihime.</p><p>“Whatever, tell me more about what you can do now.” Ichigo replied but Orihime started another topic.</p><p>“I’ll tell you later, we should head home, it’s almost dinner time !”</p><p>Ichigo told himself it could wait until they were around a nice meal, “Fine, fine, but I will tell you this, I make dinner or at least order it !”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Power & Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Do you still enjoy the story so far ? Also, if you want to know when I release a new chapter, hit the subscribe button ! (Funny enough, I feel like a youtuber saying this).</p><p>In this chapter, there is still a focus on our favourite paring but I will give some flavor to Chad.</p><p>PS : It's a bit too late but I didn't know that in english, there is not blank space before a punctuation, contrary to French.<br/>Sorry for that but I will stick to it for this story, if I ever do another one in english, I will try to think about it !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>________________________________________________________</p><p>After their little chat to know what to do next, Ichigo was still laying on his back and his head was still on Orihime’s lap. She left her hand and fingers wander around his scalp, rubbing it smoothly and gently like it was a precious piece of porcelain needing some special treatment by a famous artist. In any normal situation, it would be weird for just ‘friends’ to be in this exact position but none of the two really cared. Orihime find it great to help the man of her dreams relaxing and though she felt butterflies in her tummy because of her bold action, she didn’t want to stop her actions.</p><p>Ichigo wasn’t bothered at all, in fact, he inwardly said to himself he would gladly be slightly hurt during training with Orihime to allow her to treat his wounds and taking care of him in different ways.</p><p>Then, he was surprised when he felt silky strands of hair touch his face and a ragged hot breath above his forehead. He didn’t allow himself to move an inch, wanting to know what Orihime would dare to do in this position. She placed a chaste and quick kiss to his forehead and slowly began to move her head back in her previous position. They both knew a line had been crossed between them and it strengthen Ichigo’s resolve to tell this girl everything he loves about her. She deserved everything the world could offer, and he would do his best to be worthy of such a wonderful girl.</p><p>Ichigo opened his mouth to tease her a bit, “Hmm ? Do you always kiss people head when you heal them after beating them ? At least, it’s the first time you have done it to me, not that I’m complaining but it’s nice.” Orihime turned slightly red but since Ichigo didn’t say he disliked it, she replied with a teasing tone and a content smile, “Would you be … jealous if I treated someone else like this ?”</p><p>Feeling the tip of his ears turning red, Ichigo decided to continue this little game further as it would create an intimate mood between them. “Should I ? Though I can say it doesn’t happen often to be taken care of by a beautiful girl.”</p><p>His words had more impact than expected, Orihime went silent but when he slightly opened one eye, he saw her pink cheeks and a loving smile gracing her lips. She licked her dry lips before adding with a small giggle, “I could do it more often and not only after beating you up !”</p><p>Both laughed heartfully because this new step in their relationship was a good thing for them. A few moments later, Ichigo fully opened his eyes and told Orihime they really should move on and she immediately agreed with him. She gave him space and allowed him to fully stretch himself and get up then she did it herself before they made her back to her flat.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>They quickly made it to Orihime’s place, She grabbed her keys and opened the door smoothly before coming in. Orihime told Ichigo to make himself home. Before he could open his mouth, Orihime darted to her room to retrieve fresh clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.</p><p>Ichigo went to her kitchen and splashed his head with fresh water from her sink and decided to watch the time on his phone.</p><p>
  <em>7:40 pm</em>
</p><p>He wondered what they would eat and he absolutely refused to take anything from Orihime’s stocks of food. Deciding to wait for h er to ask what she wants to eat, he made his way to her couch and sat.</p><p>“ I’m ready ! Thanks for the waiting Ichigo-kun !” said a fresh and really happy Orihime. Ichigo was quick to react with a small smile, “I’m glad to see you this happy Orihime but ...” he trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. This caused Orihime to open her eyes wide, she felt worry because she thought that she did something wrong. He tried his best to hold a chuckle while adding, “We have to decide what to eat tonight remember ?” and he released his chuckle while Orihime released a breath and cutely pouted in his direction.</p><p>She feigned being insulted, “That wasn’t really funny Ichigo-kun … I thought I did something wrong !” He was quick to reply, “That was the point silly. What do you think of pizza ? Also, I will pay for it, don’t even try to argue with me.”</p><p>Orihime was hyped for pizza a nd she tried to convince him that she would pay her part, but to no avail, Ichigo wouldn’t change his mind and told her it was his way to repay her for help. He searched the phone number of the nearest pizzeria and composed it. He ordered a pesto pizza and Orihime decided to go for a full cheese pizza.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, a delivery man interrupted their playful talk. He handed the pizzas to Ichigo and also tried to peak on Orihime’s voluptuous curves but Ichigo was quick to give him the right amount of money and cast a look which the poor man understood as <em>look at something else or I rip your spine and beat you to death with it</em>. The man was quick to turn on his heels and this made Orihime wonder why he seemed scared before she took a glimpse of Ichigo’s almost disappeared frown.</p><p>“ You didn’t have to scare him off Ichigo-kun, this poor man only delivered our pizza.”</p><p>Ichigo locked eyes with her and retorted, “This poor man , like you say, was ogling at you like the idiots in school !” This caused Orihime a logical reaction and she replied with a teasing smile, “I know you are protective of me Ichigo-kun but I didn’t know you were that aware of how guys look at me.”</p><p>
  <em>This is it I guess …</em>
</p><p>He dropped the boxes on her table and took a seat next to her. He then took a slice of his own pizza before telling her with his cheeks slightly pink, “Well, it’s obvious isn’t it ? They don’t see who you truly are Orihime.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow and was about to reply but she remembered Ichigo said he wanted her to make some time for him. With a sigh, she then asked the logical question, “You wanted to tell something to me right ? What might it be ?”</p><p>A bomb was dropped on Ichigo's head and walls made out of fear were already erecting in his mind, trying to convince him to wave it off but he wanted to make things clear once and for all, this unspoken feelings subject was killing him.</p><p>Gathering his courage as he finished his slice and proceeded to take an other one, he replied , “Orihime, the thing is I love you.”</p><p>This sudden revelation caused Orihime to freeze, her mouth hung open with her slice almost entering it. Ichigo continued while his confidence was up, “I tried to think of a way to make you understand or tell you but I suck at those things so I figured I could only tell you directly ...” He then engulfed his new slice with furry, trying to turn his attention on his food rather than on his growing anxiety .</p><p>Orihime thought she was daydreaming again but her surroundings were too real to support her theory. Then she was sure the real Ichigo just told her he loves her. Was that a joke ? Ichigo isn’t that cruel and he is always so protective of her so if he said he loves her, then it has to be real.</p><p>Just to be sure, Orihime asked him with a tiny voice with sobs, “D-Did you say t-that <em>you</em> , Ichigo Kurosaki, love me ?”</p><p>At this moment, he felt bad and sad at the same time because of her reaction. He wanted to reassure her and repeated exactly what he said, “I love you Orihime Inoue.”</p><p>Orihime dropped her slice of pizza and thrust her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips out of joy, all the while ignoring her blush and her now gone fears and hesitations .</p><p>Poor Ichigo and his brain were trying to understand what the gentle girl just did and when he understood, he felt light as a feather and asked himself why he took so long to confess.</p><p>They stayed in this position for a while until they needed air. They were looking at each other with an amused and confused look. Ichigo was the first to speak.</p><p>“So … You felt this way f-” but he was cut by Orihime sweet and shyly voice “For a long time … I wanted to tell you several times but I always freaked out and thought I would bother you with my feelings and also, I-I thought things would have change for the worse if I told you.”</p><p>Ichigo c ould only look at her before his body moved on his own, he slowly bent his head to rest his forehead on hers and responded with a smile, “Hmm … I guess we officially are together now right ?” Orihime nodded and waited for him to continue, “Good, any other answer would have disappointed me.”</p><p>They laughed a bit and a thought struck Ichigo with a question that bothered him since he was beaten by Orihime’s new shield. “Hum, since when do you actively use Tsubaki in combat ? I never saw you use him since Ulquiorra and Yammy arrived here and that the latter destroyed him. And what’s that new shield ?”</p><p>Orihime remembered their previous talk and also remembered she promised to tell him what changed about her powers.</p><p>She took a deep breath because she knew it would be a long story, “Well, I should first tell you what happened when Sado-kun and I first trained some weeks after you lost your powers.”</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>It was raining a lot and two teens, a giant tanned skin man and a beautiful bright haired girl, were rushing toward an old abandoned warehouse far south of Karakura, it was a dangerous place with a lot of ruined walls and crumbling roofs . It was a perfect secret training place for two friends you promised to be stronger for their now powerless friend.</p><p>Chad turned to face Orihime and opened his mouth, “What kind of training do you want to do ? You know we could have asked Urahara to borrow his training ground.” Orihime was quick to respond, “I know but I want us to do it on our own, we always depended on him or other shinigamis … As well as Kurosaki-kun. I want us, Humans, to be stronger on our own terms !”</p><p>Chad mouth formed a small smile and bowed his head in understanding, “I see you are determined to do it no matter what the cost is. You want to do it for Ichigo right ?”</p><p>Orihime was taken aback, she didn’t think Chad could be so straight with this kind of subject, “S-Sado-k-kun ! W-Why would I do it especially for Kurosaki-kun ?!” She moaned in embarrassment and Chad chuckled a bit, “I do know how you feel about him and I want to reassure you, I won’t tell him, you have to do this on your own. At least, as long as you don’t ask for my help in that matter.”</p><p>Orihime was glad he told her but she was also upset at herself, were her feelings <em>that</em> obvious ?</p><p>She released a breath she hold for a while and added, “Yes, I want to do it for him but also for us, I want us to be able to fight alongside him at anytime and never let anyone telling us otherwise. I promised that I would protect him and I failed, he almost died because I wasn’t strong enough. “ She frowned like Ichigo and her eyes were tinted with a familiar determination Chad often saw in Ichigo’s.</p><p>Orihime’s hairpins glowed and Tsubaki appeared next to her. She turned to smile at him and faced Chad again before continuing, “I want to completely master my powers and use them as best as possible … I know it will take a long time but I will do it !”</p><p>Chad summoned his own power and nodded in approval. He added only the word “ speed ” before he disappeared in a flash. Orihime was shocked and thankfully regained her senses because Tsubaki grabbed her hair to drag her a bit, allowing her to dodge Chad strong hand which was about to grab her shoulder.</p><p>“It seems you are more than ready to start, we should focus on your speed first to allow you to stand your ground in a fight and escape quickly if need be. Thus, you have to find a way to move instantly like Ichigo and then we can think of a way to improve your fighting skills.” Chad also had a last question, “Are you sure you can handle Tsubaki ? I mean, you barely use him and you don’t like to hurt others.”</p><p>Orihime understood what he meant and was quick to answer him back , “I may hate ever hurting people, even hollows but I want to protect the people I care and love so I will use Tsubaki, even if I lack fighting instinct. My will to protect will be enough.” She put an emphasis on her last sentence with a determined tone.</p><p>Chad nodded again and put his guard up as Orihime did to o and began to swiftly swing her fingers t oward Chad. He was surprised of Tsubaki speed and Orihime s poke to him before he could open his mouth, “I can increase Tsubaki’s speed when I use my hands, I discovered it when I unleashed him on a minor hollow who followed Kurosaki-kun the other day.” She then added with a teasing tone, “I think my speed is quite alright for now !”</p><p>Chad chuckled and deflected her blow with his right arm, next thing he did was to flash-step next to her and seemingly tried to hit her with his left fist. Orihime instantly blocked the blow with her Santen Kesshun, she then had a brilliant idea to lay a trap. She summoned her shield behind Chad and distracted him by launching Tsubaki right at him. The fierce fairy maneuvered around him to prevent him from escaping his master’s tactic. Orihime went behind her shield and passed through it to catch one of Chad’s arm and allow Tsubaki to hit him freely.</p><p>She grabbed his right arm and her move surprised Chad as he tried to catch Tsubaki with his left hand, Orihime move her hand to double Tsubaki’s speed, he hit with the speed of a bolt and made a deep cut on Chad’s left arm. She instantly deployed her Soten Kisshun to heal Chad.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Sado-kun ! I didn’t intended to hurt you that bad !” she was quick to apologize and the giant replied briefly, “ No it’s alright. In fact, I’m glad you did, Urahara won’t be able to tell you to stay aside if you fight like this.” He thought of Ichigo and what his reaction would be, he let a small smile appear on his face and turned his attention toward Orihime, “You know, Ichigo would tell you that kind of fighting suits you because you are on the offensive and always protected.”</p><p>Orihime’s heart fluttered at the mention of Ichigo and shyly responded to her friend, “Well, it’s far from being perfect and I like to think that while I was watching Kurosaki-kun fight, I wanted to one day try out my powers against his to see if I can handle it.” She turned redder with every word she was thinking about before she actually said them, “Besides, I had this idea when I used to wonder how he would act face to you, minus the shield.”</p><p>Chad l istened close to what his gentle friend said and shrugged his shoulders before he opened his mouth to speak,“He would have easily blasted me away, you saw what remained of the landscape after his fight with Aizen.”</p><p>Orihime shivered a bit at the mention of the man and what he did to his friends and her. She still felt guilty of every wound Ichigo had to suffer in order to keep her safe and bring her home. She also remembered that moment when she saw him unhurt with long hair and wondered if it was really him before she cried out of joy.</p><p>When Ichigo collapsed in pain, she felt powerless as she tried to somehow ease his pain by deploying her shield around him but it instantly broke. K isuke told them that Ichigo decided to sacrifice his powers to temporarily overpower Aizen and defeat him. He added that even Orihime’s powers are unable to revert the effect s of his choice. The idea of him giving up on his powers was hard to swallow, it changed his world and he was able to protect those he loves. That wouldn’t be the case anymore, yes, he did protect them again but it was the last time he would be able to do such a thing.</p><p>A part of her was relieved because it meant he would be away from any harm but it also meant they couldn’t go o n an adventure together, at least, not a supernatural one. She looked at Ichigo and renewed her promise to protect him and to never let him be injured to the point of getting almost killed.</p><p>Chad brought her back to the present when he said they should end the day here a nd they should go home. Orihime was quick to approve and she said her goodbye before she ran to her place.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>“ That was quite a training you both had. So, do you now master a flash-step like ability ? You didn’t use any when we trained” Ichigo asked her when she had gone silent after she told him her story.</p><p>Orihime bit her bottom lip and bent her head, “No, I tried several approaches but I can’t even go a bit faster.”</p><p>Ichigo furrowed his brows and began to think of a way he could help her, she helped him out with her idea of ‘pride’ so he may have any idea to unblock her situation.</p><p>A thought struck him as it was obvious, he smiled and began to tell her his idea, “I have an idea, why don’t you try to reject your actual position to another one ? It seems to perfectly fit since your Soten Kisshun rejects events, so you could attach Shun’O and Ayame to your feet, or something like that.”</p><p>Orihime’s eyes widened at what she considered was a genius idea and that she was foolish for not having thought about it earlier. She hummed in approval and tightly hugged Ichigo before kissing him on the cheek. They stayed in this position for a moment until Ichigo told her he should leave because it was getting late. He told her he would come by early tomorrow to go to school with her.</p><p>They kissed goodbye and he went his way home, a large idiotic grin plastered on his face because of the thought of Orihime and him officially being a couple. He knew his dad and sisters would ask him why he looks this happy but he didn’t care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Black fire rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello everyone, it's been a while ! Almost a month since I posted anything, you know the drill ... Work, playing Bleach Brave Souls, Crusader Kings 3 and Rimworld as well as hanging out with my gf right before lockdown hits again !</p><p>So now I will have a bit more time to rewrite some chapters except when I'll have to go out and go to work ^^</p><p>Enough with my life, that's not for this that you are here !</p><p>In this chapter, plot and powers finally progress. Chad reveales his new transformation, Uryu's investigation progress and he has to exchange blows with a slender man.</p><p>Also, Ichigo Fullbring evolves !</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Uryu spotted Orihime and Ichigo leave school together from afar but he didn’t bother to know where they would go. Besides, he wanted to leave the two bright haired teens alone because he, of course, knew what they feel for each other.</p><p>He had to know where Chad spent his time for the last couple of days, not that he didn't trust his friend, he was a bit worried and he wondered if Chad’s frequent absences and the sudden return of Ichigo’s spiritual pressure were linked somehow. He may have found a way to help his friend regaining his powers but it seems they didn’t talk to each other for a while.</p><p>His mind evaluated several possibilities all the while he dashed in the air, quickly reaching a small Quincy concealed lair, which he made right after the Winter War, to retrieve a small bag containing a couple of useful items in case of an emergency or an investigation. He took a few moments to inspect it and he was glad that his Gintos and some Seele Schneider were still in it. There were also a cloak that conceals spiritual pressure, given to him by Kisuke, some fortification pills the strange shopkeeper made for him and his friends, a notebook with a silver pen and a pair of binoculars.</p><p>Uryu quickly put the cloak on, took the bag and rapidly went in the direction of his tall friend spiritual pressure. He stopped on a roof and hid behind all the junk that was stored. He took his binoculars and began to survey the area.</p><p>Chad was alone and he was packing things in a bag . Uryu observed his friend from a distance and, as he began to move, he followed Chad. This surveillance took at least five hours and he began to get tired and berated himself for doing all of this. He was about to leave when he saw his friend going in the opposite direction of his flat. Taking a sip of fresh black tea, Uryu wrote a new entry on his notebook as he followed Chad from a distance.</p><p>He observed that his friend slowed his usual pace and wondered if he had been spotted until he saw Chad run to a box on the ground, filled with kittens.</p><p>
  <em> Of course … Sado loves cute things </em>
</p><p>He added an entry and draw a chibi Chad with his arms full of kittens to pass time. His tall friend was on the move again and as time passed, Uryu noticed they were almost out of Karakura, he guessed it was about time to see what Chad was up to. Besides, following him discretely started to be more and more difficult because the less crowded areas of eastern Karakura failed to provide him sufficient covers.</p><p>Chad was moving toward the bridge and sat down against a big concrete block, Uryu knew it wouldn’t be long until something new would come. Indeed, a tall man with a black leather jacket and black long hair arrived ten minutes later. Uryu wrote notes about the man and continued to observe him, he followed them to a big building composed of several lofts and maintained a good distance between them.</p><p>As they both entered the building, Uryu approached the door to try to hear the conversation but, during the seeming endless conversation, Uryu heard some words worth of interest which were “Kurosaki ”, “Fullbring”, “Shinigami”, “rid of power”. He was writing everything little bit of intel in his notebook as he heard the clap of a closing book. He turned around and dodged at the last moment a sword coming from nowhere and his holder.</p><p>The strange slender and tall man gave a curious look to Uryu before asking him, “Do you have any business with Ginjo too ‘Detective’?”, Uryu frowned and remembered that noise was made and Chad with this man named Ginjo could come at any moment and his cover would be blown up, he began to flee at great speed but he was followed by the man who continued to talk, “You’re not the talkative type right ? Such a shame, I won’t know your name until I attend to your funeral.”</p><p>Uryu grabbed one of his Seele Schneider and gathered spiritual particles just in time to parry his opponent attack and he then responded, “Why should I tell a stranger what kind of business I attend to ? Then who are you to just attack someone without a reason ?”</p><p>The stranger looked at him and replied with a small smile, “If you investigate on this people, you’ll eventually come looking for me and my privacy, I wouldn’t like it at all, I’m just protecting myself.”</p><p>Uryu sidestepped the incoming blow of his opponent and immediately reacted with a thrust attack aimed for his wielding arm. As he cut a bit through his forearm, Uryu quickly flash-stepped backward and summoned his bow to get rid of his opponent as soon as possible, he had more investigation work to do. He placed his Seele Schneider on the bow then aimed for the right knee of the man, released the shot. The slender man was stunned before he groaned in pain.</p><p>“I have to go, don’t ever cross path with me because next time, I will not be this kind to you.” Uryu said to the almost crippled man before in left in a flash.</p><p>A few moments passed until the man stood up and looked at his injury as the spiritual particles gathered in the device the young man used on him disappeared , he took a pill box he managed to catch from the bag the youth had with him and he swallowed one, his wounds began to slowly recover.</p><p>The man smiled and spoke to himself,“Hum ? A Quincy with Shinigami recovering drugs ? It seems I won’t need to investigate much to discover your identity.”</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>“Did you hear that Ginjo ?” said Chad, hearing what seemed like fighting sounds.</p><p>“Don’t worry Chad, people often pick fights around here. Heck, they even pick fight with trash bins, we got used to it.” said Ginjo with laughter. He sat up and stretched his back before he asked Chad, “What about we exercise a bit ? We talked on the way here and more when we actually sat. Besides, you will see for yourself that we have the means to help you and your friends.” He turned around and raised his voice, “Hey Riruka, come here !”</p><p>Said girl appeared from the shadows and stood right next to Chad, “You don’t have to bark, I heard you, you know ?” Ginjo raised an eyebrow as he replied, “That’s a first, you always pass time with your stuffed animals … Whatever, you know the drill, get us a training room.”</p><p>Chad raised an eyebrow and asked Ginjo how Riruka was supposed to get them a training room. Riruka frowned and sighed before she put up a box on the table, she snapped her fingers and two floating hearts appeared in front of her and made their way toward the men, “Ginjo, Chad, I permit you to enter !”</p><p>Both men were sucked in the box and where surrounded by stuffed animals, Chad did his best to not grab any plush, he couldn’t help but stare at the cute stuffed animals collection the girl possessed. Riruka smiled and proudly said, “This is my Fullbring ‘Dollhouse’, I can collect anything that I find cute in a box or a plush.” Ginjo watched the young man and broke his hypnotized state by raising his voice, “Yo Chad, you will have plenty of time to talk about cute things with Riruka later if you want but right now, it’s time to spare.”</p><p>To show how much serious he was, he took his pendent cross and said “Cross of Scaffold” before revealing a giant double edge sword and running at full speed toward Chad. The latter immediately summoned his <em> Brazo Derecha del Gigante</em> and blocked the incoming attack before summoning his <em>Brazo Izquierda del Diablo</em> to hit Ginjo right in the jaw. The man took a step back and spun his sword to parry the punch of the young man. As he did so, he kicked Chad in the ribs and prepared for a vertical blow, the former dodged and instantly gathered spiritual particles in his right arm before shouting “El Directo Del Enano !”</p><p>His right fist looked like melted steel and as it touches its target, it releases a blue shock wave. The attack is not strong enough to cause severe damage but it knocks back the target and leaves a burn as well as strengthening the skin of Chad by stealing spiritual pressure. Ginjo steadied himself and began to speak, “The Direct of the Dwarf ? It’s quite ironic ...”</p><p>Chad looked at the man and explained the name of the attack, “My gentle friend found a name for this technique when we trained, though I never completed it in front of her. I had some issues with a tough Arrancar in the past who I couldn’t hurt the slightest and he almost cut me in half. That’s why I decided to find a way to become more durable and more powerful at the same time, even if it meant to rely on tricks.”</p><p>He looked his eyes with Ginjo and revealed a secret, “Since you told me you would train and help me becoming stronger, I will show you a transformation I discovered recently, I can hardly control it but I can draw some destructive power from it.”</p><p>As he finished talking, the red and black liquid covering is right arm extended until it fully covered his entire right torso. It shined like if tiny particles of diamond were on top of it, his arm also grow in size and strength. Same thing happened concerning his other arm but instead of covering all of his left torso, a sort of white hand extruded out and covered his left rib cage, a red blood like smoke gathered around his arm and Ginjo felt something very dangerous about this transformation.</p><p>“ You look like a true demon … Come on Chad, show me what you’ve got !” Ginjo said in a roar before he rushed again right at Chad as he gathered his spiritual pressure in his sword, ready to perform a heavy attack on the young man. At the same time, Chad gathered a murderous spiritual pressure in his left arm as he said, “La Muerte De Cristo”, both attacks clashed and both men were hurled in opposite direction. They weren’t heavily wounded since the sword of Ginjo and the heavily reinforced fist of Chad absorbed the blows but they were knocked out by the brute force of the impact .</p><p>Riruka watched in awe the fight then she facepalmed before exclaiming , “Men ! Always showing brute force and challenging each other to see who has the bigger one …” She lightly blushed because of her thought then she took a look at Chad before she turned on her heels and told the bartender named Giriko to serve her a lemon juice.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>The night was slow to pass as both Ichigo and Orihime thought of the other since the moment they had to come apart. Ichigo wondered if every following night would undergo the same ritual as his hand unconsciously reached his cellphone, which was conveniently placed on the desk near the bed.</p><p>He finally became aware of his hand and without a thought, he unlocked his phone, saw it was around 3 am and began to read the last messages shared with Orihime.</p><p>
  <em>11:01 pm “Damn, Yuzu and Karin didn’t leave me alone until I told them the news, they are quite stubborn ...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>11:01 pm “Just as you can be Ichi !”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>11:02 pm “Yeah whatever … Anyway, I’d better go to sleep, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow. And I also have a revenge to take”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> 1 1 :05 pm “Ha ? I wonder who could defeat Kurosaki Ichigo, that person should be very scary ! ^_^ ” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 11 :07 pm “I’m sure you know that person … Goodnight Hime !” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>11:07 pm “Goodnight Ichi ! Love you !”</em>
</p><p>The young man smiled at his nickname and at the last words, yes indeed, Orihime Inoue loves him and only him. He also shared the same feeling for her. He quickly shook his head as he began to sound too emotional and dreaded Zangetsu would make fun of him once again.</p><p>Surprisingly, the latter didn’t even bother to make any comment or indirectly inform Ichigo that he was aware of his trail of thought.</p><p>He looked at his phone for several minutes until he began to type on his screen. Ichigo sent a brief message to know if Orihime had trouble to sleep like he does. Her answer came quickly as she admitted she was about to send the same message.</p><p>This caused Ichigo to laugh for a bit as he resumed writing. He mentioned briefly the training program they would do before he felt his eyes closing. He told her he was feeling sleepy and told her goodnight again.</p><p>This time, Ichigo felt asleep as he guessed Orihime would do so.</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>Both bright haired teens woke up early and began to prepare. Orihime knew Ichigo would come by soon and a sudden thought struck her mind. How should they behave at school ? Should they do as nothing is happening between them or should they act like a couple ?</p><p>Orihime was still as tons of questions fought for dominance in her mind but all of it was interrupted as someone was knocking on the door. Orihime relaxed as she felt the small spiritual pressure Ichigo emitted.</p><p>
  <em> It’s good to feel Ichigo’s spiritual pressure back but it’s mere embers compared to what it was before … </em>
</p><p>As she was stuck in thoughts, Ichigo wondered if she heard him knock so he raised his voice, “Hello Orihime ! Are you ready yet ? If not, I guess I know why you wouldn’t let me in.” He somehow knew this teasing comment would provoke a reaction from his gentle girlfriend.</p><p>Orihime blinked and reached for her door lock before opening it to allow Ichigo to come in.</p><p>“Ha !!! Sorry Ichi ! I-I ask myself too many questions.”</p><p>Ichigo frowned and quickly relaxed, it really was a Orihime trademark to be that “weird” early in the morning, not that he complained, he really loves this part of her. “ It’s okay Hime … But you didn’t answer my question, are you ready to go ?”</p><p>Orihime brightfully smiled back to him as she replied, “Yes ! I’ll tell you on the way to school what was on my mind.”</p><p>Ichigo stepped out of her apartment and waited for her as she put her light jacket and shoes on. She was so exited that she almost forgot to close the door. The young couple began their way to school and Orihime quickly brought what was bothering her mind.</p><p>“So huh, I wondered how we should … you know … act at school ! Should we still hang out as friends or should we just act as a couple ?” Ichigo seemed deep in thoughts as she took a close look at him. He slightly turned his head in her direction and took her delicate hand in his before saying, “I don’t want to pretend anything, people will know someday so I prefer to make a point right now rather than having to hide the fact that I’m more than happy to be with you Hime !”</p><p>
  <em> <b>Geez what a sappy speech</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I didn’t rang your bell ! </em>
</p><p>Orihime felt tears of joy coming down her pale cheeks but she didn’t want to hide them, she simply turned her head and gave a loving smile to Ichigo before she told him, “I love you Ichigo” then she hugged and kissed him.</p><p>They resumed their walk a few moments later, holding each other hand, until they arrived at the gates. They stopped and looked at each other, smiling. They entered school, still holding hands until they reached their respective locker. Then, they proceeded onward their classroom.</p><p>As they passed by the other students, different reactions occurred. First, there were the nerdy/stalker type of students who could only dream to talk to this wonderful girl. Their gaze were switching back and forth between the couple linked hands and Orihime’s bashful smile.</p><p>The second type of students were those who despise Ichigo, he was used to it but he didn’t appreciate those who talked about Orihime in bad terms, especially about how “the Punk snagged the finest piece of ass of Karakura”. To those, Ichigo stopped in front of them with the angriest frown he possessed, after releasing Orihime’s hand. His eyes turned gold as he threatened them to never call her that or he would do his best to <em>scatter around town every last bit of their rotten corpse</em>. It seemed to have the effect Ichigo desired as they fled all the while apologizing in front of the gentle bright haired girl.</p><p>Orihime approached Ichigo and she carefully pick the right words as she whispered, “I appreciate your concern for me Ichi but I am fine and I can defend myself.” Ichigo only whispered back, “I don’t like freaks taking pictures of you, plus, I told you I would protect you from anything, humans included.”</p><p>As they approached their classroom, the third type of students came by in a rush. The third category was composed of two people, Keigo Asano and Chizuru Honsho.</p><p>
  <em> It’s going to be a LONG day … </em>
</p><p>________________________________________________________</p><p>All of their friends and classroom mates were aware of the new situation between Ichigo and Orihime thanks to Keigo’s antics and Chizuru’s cries about how “her sweet Hime have been diverted from the right path by an orange punk”.</p><p>Orihime fidgeted on her chair, feeling that everyone was staring at her, still disbelieving that The Gorgeous Karakura Goddess is in a relationship with the orange demon. Of course, only a few people knew about the circumstances that allowed the two bright haired teens to bound like this but still, it would have happened someday, Orihime knew for sure since Ichigo's birthday party.</p><p>Ichigo was bored by all the attention the discover of their relationship brought. Of course he knew Orihime was very popular around town and that she didn’t really want to draw attention this way but it still made him somewhat mad, Zangetsu didn’t help at all as he told him to just wreck havoc in the classroom and beat everyone up.</p><p>
  <em> Would you just stop irritating me please ? Since you came back, I feel less patient than ever ! </em>
</p><p><em> <b>Stop whining King, also it’s normal f</b> </em> <em> <b>or </b> </em> <em> <b>you </b> </em> <em> <b>to </b> </em> <em> <b>feel that way, you are recovering your powers so you embrace all aspects of it. What I mean is, you rely more on your instincts, thus, you rely more on me.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> Don’t push me too far, they are still things a human cannot do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Remember King, I’m not Human so I don’t really care about it …</b> </em>
</p><p>Ichigo’s patience continues to dwindle as people comment about Orihime being a foolish girl for even liking someone like Ichigo, his eyes turned gold as he was about to bark at them but right before he could m ake an attempt for it, he saw something that stunned him. The tip of his fingers began to turn as pale as a ghost and he almost started to panic until his common sense kicked in.</p><p>
  <em> Calm down moron ! You’re loosing control ! </em>
</p><p>At the same time, Orihime took a glimpse at Ichigo as she felt something wasn’t right. He hid his hands and caught her gaze before bowing his head to tell her not to worry. All the ruckus ended when Ochi-sensei entered the room and told everyone to sit.</p><p>Both teens felt relax and simply wanted the day class to end.</p><p>
  <em> ________________________________________________________ </em>
</p><p>Orihime and Ichigo just went out of school and made their way to their secret training ground until they crossed paths with Chad, who was, again, missing class today. They talked a bit until Orihime suggested to Chad to come with them and maybe help both of them training. The tall teen blinked for a few seconds and turned to Ichigo and asked what kind of training she was talking about. Ichigo quickly summarized the whole situation and as he finished, the three of them made their way toward the training ground.</p><p>After a few minutes of walking in complete silence, Chad spoke up to quench his newfound curiosity, not only about the sentimental d evelopment concerning his bright haired friends but he really wanted to know to which extent he could help Ichigo out. “ So, you two have finally made a move ...” the comment made Orihime turn beet red and Ichigo winced before he replied, “Y-yeah … We did ...”</p><p>To avoid further embarrassment, Chad replied with a simple, “”I’m glad for both of you” then he changed the subject, “What do you think about the two of us sparing ? This way I would be able to evaluate what kind of training we could do for your Fullbring.”</p><p><em> Fullbring … </em> Ichigo and Orihime just learned the name which refers to their shared power then they wondered how it was possible that they didn’t even heard anything about Fullbringers ever since they entered the world of the Soul Society and meet Kisuke Urahara.</p><p> </p><p>As they arrived, Ichigo and Orihime took out the sport outfit they have packed for the day from their respective bag and changed in turn in the only bathroom available. Orihime wore a pink top and a pair of gray jogging pants. Ichigo opted to wore a plain white shirt topped with a blue sport jacket and a pair of purple jogging pants.</p><p>Chad waited for them on the training ground, doing some stretches to prepare. A few moments later, the young couple joined the tall man and Ichigo asked him, “ So ? Should I come with all I got ?” Chad looked at his friend as he began to reply, “I wanted you to do just that but I want Inoue to tag team with me to pressure you and allow you to complete your Fullbring quicker.”</p><p>The young couple looked astonished as their gaze locked with each other. Orihime turned to look at Chad, “I don’t think it’s a good idea, we should first talk with Ichigo because I know something bothers him about his Fullbring ...” Ichigo interrupted her and replied, “ If you are referring to this morning, don’t be. I’m fine and I know why it happened.”</p><p>His gaze became softer and full of gratitude toward Orihime as he made eye contact with her. She knew he meant it with every fiber of his soul so she didn’t argue with him. As she proceeded to go toward Chad, Ichigo said out loud, “This time I won’t loose Hime !” Just as he said those words, his spiritual pressure rose high, his eyes turned gold and his hands turned pale. He summoned h is spiritual pressure via his former shinigami badge and deployed his bankai guard .</p><p>Chad inspected the Fullbring freshly deployed before his eyes and he wondered how far it could go. Pushing his trail of thoughts far back in his mind, he summoned his own Fullbring as Orihime did the same.</p><p>Ichigo looked at the two people in front of him and wondered how he could manage to last as long as possible. At the same time, a familiar voice spoke to him.</p><p>
  <em> <b>You should get rid of your giant friend and focus on Queeny next</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Maybe but I don’t know anything about how Chad progressed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Don’t let him time to show off on your behalf, kick him right in the guts King !</b> </em>
</p><p>As Zangetsu finished his, kind of, motivation speech, Ichigo drew as much power he felt he had. This caused part of his body and left arm to be covered by black spiritual pressure, looking like flames.</p><p>Ichigo dashed in a blink right before Chad and punched him in the guts with his left fist and propelled him far from Orihime, he turned and managed to parry Tsubaki who instantly rushed on the young man. Orihime called upon her shield to put some distance between Ichigo and her as she summoned her Soten Kisshun to heal Chad. But the latter seemed unharmed as he instantly appeared next to Ichigo and said “El Directo Del Enano”. Chad aimed for the ribs of his friend and guessed he would either parry with his guard or flash step away. He didn’t expect Ichigo to catch his fist with his own, the latter spun around Chad and kicked him behind the knee and as Chad lost his balance, Ichigo mounted on his back and jumped high in the air. He joined both hands on his badge and threw his attack toward Chad.</p><p>A glowing shield appeared right above Chad’s head but at the same time, Ichigo reappeared right next to Orihime and caught her off guard as he grabbed her by the waist with his left arm and said with a low voice “Got you Hime and now … “ b ut he didn’t have the opportunity to finish his sentence as a blue ray of light came in their direction.</p><p>Ichigo instinctively moved in front of her to take the hit because they didn’t have time to dodge but Orihime put her shield up to protect them. She began to run in his opposite direction as she teasingly said “Next time, grab me tighter Ichigo-kun !”.</p><p>Ichigo wondered if she said that on purpose and it stunned him for a moment, at the same time Chad appeared next to him and hit him in the stomach. This caused Ichigo to drop on his knees and he did his best not to throw up. Chad was about to punch him again but at this moment, the flames covering Ichigo began to spread with great intensity and this caused Chad to back away in a hurry.</p><p>Orihime worried as Ichigo seemed in pain and she shouted, “We have to stop ! Ichigo-kun won’t hold any longer !” but Ichigo immediately replied with his twisted voice, “ <b>NO ! I’m fine … My power wants to leak out, it always did that when I trained.</b> ”</p><p>As Ichigo finished his speech, a big swirl of spiritual pressure engulfed him for a few seconds, what emerged out of it stunned Chad and Orihime.</p><p>Ichigo was fully covered in those flames and instead of his right arm, a big black flame like sword replaced it. It reminded them of the Shikai form of Zangetsu.</p><p>Ichigo looked at them with a smile and jokingly said, “Guess I kept you waiting.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>